Cyber Chase
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: I thought I was meant to live my life like everyone else. But I was proved wrong. I discovered that my world isn't the only one that exists. I found out that I could explore these new worlds in my dreams, an ability that no other human can have. Lucky me! Or maybe not so lucky. These worlds are no longer peaceful because of war. I have to save them and thankfully, I won't be alone.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hi everybody! This is my very first fan fiction story so please don't hate on me! This is just the first part to a series I planned for years and will soon put up. I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars:The Clone Wars, or any other cartoons shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot in this story and my OC, me (as similar as it can get so I don't get in trouble)! So please enjoy!**

Ch 1. Prologue

CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

That's what you hear when you're walking through the woods at night. Every step that you take, your feet step on twigs and then they snap, very loudly. Those very same sounds made her keep up the pace and walk faster. The more she stepped on the twigs, the more sounds came out and she was afraid someone would hear her.

Unfortunately, someone did. So, she ran.

She ran past every towering tree and she got cuts on her hands and her face from every branch that scraped her. Her breathing was fast-paced, coming out every second that she ran, and she heard footsteps coming from behind. And by the sounds of it, whoever it was, they were close. Really close.

She made it out to the clearing and thought she was home free until a big, armored hand grabbed her shoulder. She was forced to turn around and she screamed when she saw a creature in a black and purple jumpsuit with hooves for feet, purple pads covering parts of the suit, a strange belt, and four central lines to outline what must have been its face. "Let me go!" She screamed out in hopes of someone saving her. But she couldn't see another living soul for miles and the creature grabbed her wrists and pulled her away back to the woods. "No! Someone help me, please! I'm being kidnapped! Help!" She was almost inches from being dragged back in there until a shadow was casted above them. She looked up and saw another creature. But this one was different.

The other creature tackled the first one to the ground, freeing the little girl and she watched in amazement how her mysterious savior beat up her kidnapper to a pulp. It kept bashing its mask as she presumed it must have been instead of its face and it threw it over its shoulder before attacking from behind. She gazed at the other creature for it had red skin, was 12 ft tall, and it had four arms. It wore a white t-shirt with a black stripe going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves but it did have a symbol on its upper left shoulder. When he, she also assumed it was a male, gave the first creature a final blow to the face, he looked up to meet her eyes with his yellow ones. She swore she saw him smiling at her when his opponent blasted him in his chest with a laser gun. She gasped loudly and the first creature took off in what looked like a jetpack on its back and faded away the more it flew through the night sky.

She ran up to her hero and saw the symbol on his shoulder beeping and flashing red and that's when a bright red light engulfed him and she covered her eyes. When it died down, she uncovered her eyes and saw that instead of her big red rescuer, a boy was in his place. He looked like he was around her age, 10 she guessed, and he wore the same exact clothes the creature wore but he had on green pants and black and white shoes with black stripes instead. He had shaggy brown hair, pale skin, and was skinny. She noticed a weird looking watch on his left wrist and she reached out to touch it when he woke up.

"Ah!" She jumped back when he shot up and covered his watch with his other hand rather protectively.

"Oh! It's just you. I'm sorry if I scared you. I just don't let strangers touch my watch." He told her calmly.

"Who are you? What are you? What was that thing that attacked me? And what was with that red light?"

He waved his hands out to stop her from asking him more questions. "Whoa! Hold on! Stop asking questions! I'll explain everything. But promise me one thing." He saw her nod in response so he continued. "Promise me you won't think I'm crazy."

She gave him a confused look. Why would she think he was crazy? She replied "Okay. I promise."

"Okay, first off; that thing that attacked us was Sixsix and he's an alien. He always causes trouble and I **always** wound up getting in the middle of it all. Second; this watch", he lifted up his watch to explain, "Is called the Omnitrix. It allows me to transform into ten different aliens to fight bad guys and other aliens and save the world and stuff. But other times, I use it to do my chores or play pranks on my goofy cousin." He chuckled at the good old memories. "Am I starting to sound crazy to you?" He looked up with his green eyes and saw her face.

She was gaping, in total surprise or absolute shock, he couldn't tell. Luckily, he got his answer. She screamed. He covered his ears to block out the loud outburst but then he saw her eyes balled out and she was smiling widely.

"No way! I remember you now! You're Ben 10! Of course! How could I not remember you? And Four Arms and Sixsix and the Omnitrix! This is too good to be true!" He was gaping, in absolute shock **and **total surprise.

"How- how did you know my name? I never told you." He saw her smiling still but she calmed down.

"Oh, I guess I know a well-known hero when I see one." He grinned at her, proud that she knew who he was.

"And thanks for saving me. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there."

"Well, that's what well-known heroes do." He got up and held out his hand for her and she kindly accepted it.

"I should probably get going. My grandpa and cousin are probably wondering where I am."

"Okay." He walked past her and back to the woods when she called out to him "Hey!"

He looked back to her and she asked "Will I ever see you again?" He grinned rather widely.

"There's a pretty good chance that you will." She smiled and looked down, a hint of blushing on her cheeks.

"I forgot to ask you for your name." She looked up to meet his green eyes with her brown eyes.

"It's Georgethe."

And that is how I met Ben 10, my newest friend.

**Let me know what you think and the first chapter will be up as soon as I get to type again. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: This is my Life

**Hey everyone! So, I got a nice welcome from sutal and it was so nice! Also, I got a nice review by Epic Timelady, my first reviewer! Thank you both so much! I tried my best to keep Ben in character and the main character is spelled Georgethe. That character is actually me so don't judge me, please. I will explain some other stuff after this. I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OC, me! So please enjoy!**

Ch 2. This is my Life

_Two years later…_

Only one word can describe me. And that is…weird. I am weird in every single way imaginable. First off, I always talk to myself like I'm talking to someone else and I get weird looks from people, never a good sign. Second, I'm extremely shy around everyone except my family. I don't know why but whenever someone talks to me, I just nod and pretend that they're not there. Talk about embarrassing! And this is someone who also has braces. Yep. I have braces. I'm a sixth grader who has braces, is extremely shy, and is also tall for someone my age. I get it from my dad and soon, I'll be as tall as he is. Ugh, my life is like one big jumble of weirdness!

My life at home is not even close to normal. My whole family is always driving me off the wall! But actually, nothing in my life is normal. I mean, sure, my parents fight often but nothing too extreme that could lead to a divorce or anything. They're still together and they both care about each other. My dad works every day except on Sundays and my mom stays at home to take care of us. My sisters however, we fight all the time. My older sister goes to college now and my little sister is still in elementary school but besides that, we're poor. And being poor means we all want many things that everyone else has like our own rooms or a bigger house or tons of dough. My little sis, Domi, complains about that same topic almost every day and my big sis, Meli, is as sick of hearing her complaints of it as our parents. I'm sick of it too but I don't blame her. I still get mad about it too.

But that isn't what's bothering me. Two years ago, I always thought that dreams were just that, dreams. But something happened to me that proved me wrong. I was being kidnapped by an alien named Sixsix and I was saved by another alien. It was Four Arms. But when Sixsix flew away and Four Arms changed back, it was Ben 10. I used to watch the show when I was little and I always liked Ben. You could say I had a crush on him but I don't anymore. After we met, I thought that since it was just a dream, I thought I wouldn't see him again unless my mind decides to bring him out for me again if I'm bored or something. But the truth is…I did see him again.

I was walking around the woods but they were different, almost welcoming. It was around daytime and I found him as Stinkfly. I saw Gwen, his cousin, outside the Rustbucket, sitting at a picnic table with an ice cream sundae. It looked so good that I almost drooled over it behind the tree I was hiding behind. She forgot some napkins so she went back in to the R.V. and that's when Stinkfly flew over to it and actually put some immobilized jelly on top of the sundae! Ewe! I mean, who does that?! Obviously, Ben does. When she came back out with napkins in her hand, Gwen's nose twitched and she smelled a familiar stench coming from her sundae and she screeched "Ewe! Ben! When I find you, you are **so **dead!" He came out and almost hit her with some slime "Just try and catch me, dweeb!" Gwen chased Stinkfly around the area and I couldn't keep my laughter bottled in anymore. That's when they both saw me and Stinkfly stopped where he was and hollered my name, only to have Gwen grab him from below and pull him down with her. He transformed back to himself with Gwen on top of him but he shoved her off of him.

After that, Ben introduced me to Gwen and then later, his Grandpa Max. It was so strange; it was like they were really there. And it really looked realistic when Max gave us his home cooked meals for lunch but I passed. The three eyes in my burger made me want to puke! Later, Ben excused us so we could talk while we walked around, with the sun almost ready to set. I told him that it was all too real to me and he asked why I would say that. After I said that it was just a dream, he actually laughed at my face! I asked him what was so funny and he said that it wasn't a dream. I asked him how he could be so sure and then…he pinched me in my arm. I yelped at how hard he pinched me and he asked me "Now, do you think that this is a dream?" The amused look on his face made me punch him lightly on the arm "I-I guess not." But it still didn't make any sense. You know how you get hurt in your dreams and you can't feel a thing? Well, when I scraped my hands and face, it didn't even sting. But when Ben pinched me, I actually felt it! It didn't make any sense until I put the pieces together…

It was all real! Someway, somehow, I could visit this world in my dreams. Ben thought that since there was a chance that parallel worlds could in fact exist, my world could be one of them. Imagine it; a world where cartoons are just cartoons and another world where cartoons are actual living beings. It's unbelievable! But I still didn't know how I could do that. And why does it have to be me? I was already weird enough and now I can visit another world. This is so cool!

* * *

It's only the beginning of September and already I hate middle school! The classes are so long, the food there is just plain nasty, and there are piles of homework to finish. How can I survive this? Today's Sunday and it was getting dark out. We just finished dinner and everyone was doing their own thing. I was just watching TV; lying down on the bed but I couldn't stop thinking about Ben. I probably shouldn't mention this but…Ben and I aren't technically friends anymore. Something happened between us that got Ben to get mad at me and I haven't seen him since. It all happened so fast and I lost my first extraterrestrial friend. And I'm starting to get worried. _What if something happened to him? What if he's hurt? Or worse…dead? Oh, get a hold of yourself! I'm sure Ben's fine and he can take care of himself. He's a hero and he's probably busy with his hero duties…I hope._

Pretty soon, it was getting late and everyone was getting ready for bed. But I was still looking out the window. I always do it before going to bed and I smiled at the starry-night sky. I just love looking at the stars because I always think that they're different worlds sharing the sky. The way that they twinkle and light the dark blue sky; it makes me smile all the time. _I wonder if Ben's world is one of those stars. And who knows how many other worlds are out there? Maybe thousands…millions…billions… maybe even more. I just wish that I could know if Ben is alright. He may have acted like a jerk but…he's still my friend and I just __**have **__to know. _I haven't told anyone about my secret; not even my family. If I told them, they'd probably think that I'm crazy which I think they already know I **am **crazy; but in my own special way. I don't think that Ben has told his grandpa and cousin about it either. Maybe we both thought that it was our little secret since we're friends. Well, were friends, in his point of view. My mom told me to shut the curtains, as usual, and go to bed. Basically, my sisters and I share the same bed and my parents sleep in Meli's room. I know, strange, but that's how things run around here. I got into bed on the left side with the oldest on the right side and the youngest in the middle and trust me; it does get crowded in there. My mom kissed me good-night and turned off the lamp on the night table beside me. I said good-night to her and she smiled at me before going to the room next door and shutting the door behind her.

It was around midnight when something happened; something very strange. I was on my side, clutching my pillow tightly.

_I need you. I need you. _I tossed and turned in bed; sweat rolling down my face and my breathing was coming out quicker.

_I need your help. I-I need you. _I scrunched my eyes at how familiar that voice was. I swear I knew that voice.

_Ge, I need you. I can't do this alone. I need your help. _There's only person who calls me that. An old friend gave me that nickname.

_Ge, where are you? I need you. Please, come back. I can't do this without you. _Suddenly, something in my head clicked.

It was Ben! He's still alive! But why does he need my help so badly? It must be something important that I'm needed.

_Ge-Ge, where are you? Ge…Ge…Ge…._ His voice died down and I couldn't hear him in my head anymore.

That's when I felt a strong shift; like I was floating from the bed; and I felt a strong wave coursing through my body.

Suddenly, I dropped back down but I landed on what felt like grass. I sat up on my butt, groaning in pain, and rubbed my back while I turned around. I wasn't in the bedroom anymore. I was outside and I got my pajama shorts covered in dirt. I slowly stood up on my bare feet and tried to figure out where I was. I was out of the woods but I could see a town not far from where I was. I walked a few feet when I heard some rustling coming from behind me. I only looked back one second when I saw it.

Of course, this is my life.

**Yep, cliffhanger! Just to point out, in this story I'm 12 but in real life, I'm 17. So this story takes place 5 years ago, just to be clear. Okay, so the main character in this story is me but you can also think that she's a character that's similar to me or what not. Also, I don't know why I couldn't choose Cartoon X-overs for one of the categories but, oh well. And I will try my best to make these cartoons sound and act like they're suppose to. Plus, this is actually the first story I wrote by hand but it was in 2011 and it's not good so I'm writing this as I go along and I type down whatever good comes into my head. So, tell me what you think and I will post the next chapter by tomorrow or Tuesday. And thank you sutal and Epic Timelady for giving me the boost I needed to do this! Until then, bye! **


	3. Chapter 3: Soronia

**Hello again! So, editing these chapters is sure being a big pain! But, oh well. Also, thanks to sutal and Epic Timelady, I'm really starting to get noticed. And I'm thinking about doing some changes to this story but I'll do them after I finish. So, I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OC so please enjoy!**

Ch 3. Soronia

Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched? Well, I sure was. The second I turned around, I saw the last thing I ever thought I'd see. The figure appeared behind the trees and the closer it approached, the more intrigued I was by it. One foot poked out from the shadows and then the other before the whole body came out. I gaped at the unbelievable sight. It was a woman. But she was unlike any woman I've ever seen. Well, for one thing, she was pale. But not just pale because she glowed pure white. Her curvy figure was in a white flowing dress that was sleeveless and had a straight across neckline. It went below her feet and her matching hair went past her shoulders and stopped at her waist and I saw a glistening small crown on her head. I stared at her crystal blue eyes that popped out the most against the white glow she gave off. Her lips had a perfect shade of pink and I finally noticed them move.

"Hello, my dear." I gasped softly and took a few steps back. Just because she looks beautiful doesn't mean she's the same on the inside. She noticed my uneasiness so she smiled kindly and said just as kind "Do not be afraid. I will not harm you."

I looked up to meet her eyes and very cautiously took one step forward. "W-Who are you? W-What are you?" She replied me back calmly "I am Soronia. I am- well, I may not tell you _what _I am just yet." I got curious, "Why not?" I may be curious, but I'm still nervous as to what Soronia could be capable of. _Maybe she's a witch or a disturbed spirit who plans on eating my soul! Oh, get a hold of yourself, girl! She's not a witch and I doubt she's a disturbed spirit who wants to eat your soul. Besides, I doubt you're even tasty. _"Because you are not ready yet. Only when you are ready will I tell you. Until then, come with me." She started walking past me when I sort of shouted at her back "Hey, wait a minute!" To my surprise, she stopped. I thought she would turn swiftly around and slap me for being rude or something. I decided to get at least _some _answers.

"Before we go anywhere, would you please explain to me _how _I wound up here and _where _I wound up at?" She slowly turned back to face me and she didn't look annoyed or mad or what not. She started to smile but she stopped and started to explain. "Very well, then." Her back faced me and I followed her gaze to the town before us.

"Have you ever wondered?" I raised my brow at her but she didn't notice. "Wondered what exactly?" She still looked ahead.

"Wondered why you have this gift? The gift to travel in your dreams?" Whoa, what a coincidence! Can she read minds?

"Well, yes. In fact, I've been trying to answer that for the past two years. But I'm still drawing up blanks." Her lips twitched.

"It is because you are _special_, my dear. And it is because of this that you are unique," I started to smile but Soronia's smile dropped down to a grim frown, "But also valuable to those who would use you for their own needs." I gulped in fear. "L-Like who?" Her lower lip trembled but it stopped to show me her calm, reassuring smile. "That is not important; not as long as I am here to protect you." I got even more confused than I was a while ago "So you're what? My guardian angel or something?" She didn't respond. She took my hands in hers and squeezed them gently "If that is what you wish to call me…"

Suddenly, she pulled me by the hands and dragged me to the edge. "Uh, what are you doing?" She kept dragging me and her strong pull made me stumble over my feet.

She pulled us over the edge.

"No, please!"

We were falling.

Beneath us, the ground didn't look so far away - in fact, it was rushing up to meet us!

I squeezed my eyes shut.

Please...I didn't want to die.

Weightlessness. That was what I felt next.

What the...

Was I dead? Did we hit the ground?

I opened my eyes.

Oh. My. God.

No way.

This should be completely and utterly impossible.

I was flying.

We were flying.

She held on to one of my hands to guide me as we flew higher up to the dark blue sky. We went through the puffy gray white clouds and my free hand went through them, feeling the soft and silky material with my fingers.

I looked up to meet Soronia's blue eyes mixed with the bright light of the stars and I still couldn't believe it. First, I can travel to parallel worlds through my dreams. Second, I guess I'm the only human in history that has this ability. Third, hello?! I am flying! I forgot about the town and I looked down to see it from a bird's eye view. The whole town was big and it looked familiar to me but I couldn't tell from where. Soronia pulled me up so we were side by side and she started twirling us around and we wound up flying on top of a cloud. I laughed out loud at how we were riding on an actual cloud like it was a flying magic carpet. Wow, who'd have thought we would wound up with Aladdin and "A Whole New World" so sudden?

My mind was drawn back to the town and the gears in my head started turning. _I swear I've seen this place somewhere before. I just can't remember from where though. Oh, I wish I could remember. _Suddenly, Soronia was pulling harder on my hand and we were both flying through the clouds and over a neighborhood that is really familiar to me but I still couldn't place it. My eye caught something and it was a normal-looking one-floor house but one of the windows was opened. _Probably wanting to let in some fresh air_, I thought. That's when I caught something in there, even though it looked like an ant from way up here. It was a green jacket. _Could it be?_

It all happened so fast; Soronia pulling me away from the house and away from the city. "Uh, the city is back there."

"I have something different for you in mind." She led me back to the ground and I saw that we were in the city limits. My bare feet touched the grass and I saw her walking away so I followed her. Eventually, we were walking through the forest or woods. Seriously! I mean, what's the difference? Anyway, we stopped at the mouth of a cave and it led to absolute darkness; never a good sign. I imagined all the possible things that dwell in there: bats, snakes, rats, bears, ants, wolves. The possibilities are endless! "This is where you must go." I balled my eyes up at her. "Me? Go? In _there_?" I pointed to myself then at the cave. She nodded but I shook my head frantically. "Uh-uh! There is **no way **I'm going in there! I don't even know what's even _in _there!" But she had the nerve to push me towards the mouth of it and I tried to stand in place; I even shoved my feet in the ground just to halt! She pushed me with hidden strength I never knew she had before and I stumbled over my feet and almost felled over but I regained my balance. I looked into the cave and squinted my eyes to try and make out some things in it but it was too dark to see even a small rock. "Go on. Don't be afraid. There's nothing for you to fear." _I sure hope you're right about that._

I started walking in and I kept my breathing at a normal rate. I didn't hear her footsteps following me like before. My feet were walking against the dusty, rocky ground and my already messy bed hair was getting in my face, to my annoyance. I was getting pulled in to the darkness and I still didn't hear her footsteps. _She didn't say she would be right behind me. _"Uh, Soronia?" She didn't answer me so I looked back. But she wasn't there. "Soronia? Soronia!" Suddenly, something warm and intense started to eat me up. I turned my head back to the front and my eyes were blinded by a big white bright light. I yelled out at how much pain and energy squirmed into my body. "Soronia! Help me! Help…" But suddenly, everything went from white to black; just like that.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

The night was cold on the outside; but in the inside of a certain house the air was getting warmer by the minute. So the bedroom window was opened and the air was getting cooler again. In the same room, a teenage boy was sleeping but he was tossing and turning again. He's been having trouble sleeping for the past few days and it keeps getting worse. Especially his dreams. In every single one, he keeps seeing a girl, younger than him, and she keeps laughing. Whether it was enjoying or disturbing, he still didn't know. All he knew was that it all means something. The question is: What does it mean?

"I need you. I need you." He murmured, clutching his pillow tightly at seeing the mystery girl beside a tree in the sun's glow.

"I need your help. I-I need you." He chased after her but the more he ran, the farther away she got and the more she laughed.

"Ge, I need you. I can't do this alone. I need your help." The moment he said _her _name, he scrunched his eyes in regret.

"Ge, where are you? I need you. Please come back. I can't do this without you." He reached out to grab the girl.

"Ge-Ge, where are you? Ge…Ge…Ge…" Just saying _her _name made him want to go back to _her_. He finally caught the mystery girl. But when he turned her around, he saw something dark, something sinister. It pounced on him and made him wake up.

"AHHH!" He jolted back up in bed and he was panting as well. He looked around and saw his normal bedroom and he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Ugh. It was just a dream. Just a dream…" His eyes landed on his green jacket on his bedpost. He sighed and laid back down and he went back to sleep. But unknown to him, it was more than just a dream.

**So, Soronia is another OC of mine and I made up the name when I started writing this in 2011. Her story will be explained sooner or later so just hang in there. Also, thank you to sutal, Epic Timelady, and katierosefun (my second reviewer!) for your support and PM'S that you've sent me! Hugs and kisses to the three of you. So, the next chapter WILL be on Star Wars: The Clone Wars, FINALLY! And it WILL be long so I'll post it on Friday or the weekend but I'll work on it on Thursday. And I'm sure you can guess who that boy was at the end of this chapter. So, for those who read this, please tell me what you think and follow me AND my story and tell your friends about it because I REALLY need the support! Thank you again sutal and (Epic Timelady & katierosefun, my two followers) for your awesomeness! Until next time, bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Temple

**My life officially stinks! You are all lucky that you're not in my shoes. Now, while I was doing this chapter, I was having trouble representing Coruscant in this chapter so please forgive me if I suck! This chapter was extremely hard to type because I had some options to choose from so don't hate me! And this chapter is dedicated to katierosefun because she loves Star Wars so if you're reading this my friend, this is for you and I hope you enjoy this. I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OCs'. So please enjoy! **

Ch 4. The Temple

The moment the light died down, my eyes finally adjusted to my new surroundings. I had to blink several times before I could see. I gasped at the most amazing sight I have ever seen. I was at the mouth of a small, one floor building when I saw… the entire city of Coruscant!

The whole thing was absolutely glorious. The skyscrapers were all over the place and thousands-millions of hover cars and other flying vehicles dominated the sky. I was finally able to pull my eyes away from the techno sight to the blue clear waters. I saw the long path filled with water and my eyes followed it to the city. And that's when I remembered something. Soronia bailed on me when she said she would be here to protect me from unknown evil doers like she said she would! _So much for my protector or guardian angel or something. _I realized that maybe she is still here with me. Maybe not physically but maybe spiritually. _So, now you're saying that she really is your guardian angel? Make up your mind already! _I guess I should just do whatever it is she wanted me to do and just go with it. But what am I suppose to do here?

I started walking along the edge and my reflection showed up on the water. And I could see dirt on my PJs'. I only wore a plain green top with red small roses along the neckline and the bottom with red lining paired with matching green shorts and red roses on the bottom and red lining. I must have forgotten about them and that my hair was seriously messed up in a ponytail but the black hair tie was loosely tied around my hair. I must have looked like a hobo or a loony person who just escaped from the big house. This meant I would have to find a bathroom to clean up or at least get this dirt off my clothes.

I kept looking at how creepy I looked when I stumbled over my feet the moment I collided with something big on the ground. "Ugh!" I grunted as my back hit the rough pavement sidewalk. I groaned loudly the more the back of my head ached in pain. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" I rolled up to my side and pushed up with my hands. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention." I groaned when I moved to sit up and my back still stung like a bunch of wasp stings. "It's okay. Here, let me help you up." A hand was now in front of me and I gladly took it. I was pulled up and I got kind of dizzy in the head but it died down. "Thanks." I looked up to thank whoever I bumped into and helped me up when… I saw her.

She had orange skin, blue eyes, and two blue and white-striped head tails. It was Ahsoka Tano. It was _the _Ahsoka Tano! I couldn't believe that I'm with an actual Jedi, who are the keepers of peace in the galaxy. She was still wearing her outfit from season one and two and it looked good on her. She was standing right in front of me and her face looked confused. I guess my stunned face must have surprised her and that I wasn't speaking. Or it could be because I looked like I an escaped prisoner in my pajamas. I decided to speak just so I don't freak her out from staring and silence.

"Um…hi! I-I know I look like a mess but I have a perfectly good explanation for this." Ahsoka raised a brow at me "Really?" She didn't sound so sure. "Yes! Um…well, you see…I was um…sleeping and I…somehow end up like this…" I gestured to my appearance and continued "…and I just wanted to clean up so I went to search for a nearby bathroom when I bumped into you." She didn't look convinced. "O-kay. I don't think I've seen you from around here. Where are you from?" _Uh-oh! Quick! Think of something! _"Uh…somewhere far-_far_ away from here. But I-uh…oh, just forget it." I turned away from her and frowned to myself. I was getting nowhere with this and no way was she going to believe that I'm from a parallel world; if that was still even possible anyway.

"Are you alone?" I turned back to her and nodded. "Tell you what. Why don't I take you back to the Jedi Temple?" Did she just say what I think she just said? "My quarters have a bathroom and a shower so I'm sure you can clean up there. And I think I have some spare clothes that you can wear in the meantime before we can get you some of your own. Sound like a plan?" I didn't have any other options so I nodded again. She smiled at me and she took my hand and pulled me gently beside her.

"By the way, I'm Ahsoka Tano. What's your name?" I knew how to respond to _that _question.

"I'm Georgethe. Georgethe Hernandez." We both smiled at each other as we made our way to the huge but beautiful city.

* * *

We hopped on to an actual hover bus or a train car; I couldn't tell which but it was so cool! I was still in my PJs' so Ahsoka gave me her old brown cape from her bag that she brought with her but she didn't have any spare shoes with her so I was stuck barefoot. I wore it tightly around myself and looked out the window to see so many buildings; signs; vehicles pass us on our way. Finally, we made it to our stop and we walked out and we were at the bottom of the long stone staircase that led to the Jedi Temple. At first, I thought I was seeing things but the image didn't go away.

"Here we are. Now, we should probably get to my quarters right away before someone notices us and starts asking questions." I totally agreed with her and we made our way up the steps and inside the temple. I gaped at how big and historical it was but Ahsoka dragged me away from the sight. Eventually, we made it to her quarters, even though we earned some stares from some people. Hopefully, none of them were Jedi. "Welcome to my room. Well, half of it is mine, actually."

It was small but it had two separate beds across from each other and it had a nice view of the city. I saw the door that led to the bathroom and I walked towards it when I stopped. "Who has the other half?" She responded while leaning on the wall near me, "My master, Anakin Skywalker. Perhaps you've heard of him?" I gaped and stood still again at her response. But I managed to answer her. "Uh…yes. I have heard of him." Actually, I've seen the show and the movies and he rocked in all of them! But I couldn't tell her that. "Uh-I should go and clean up now." Ahsoka pushed herself off the wall and nodded, "Okay. I-OH! I forgot I washed my clothes today and that I left them to dry! Go and wash up! I'll be right back!" I heard Ahsoka muttering to herself before she left. I laughed to myself and went inside; taking off my dirty PJs' and immersing myself in the shower.

The warm, relaxing water ran all over my body and I also had to clean my hair but they had shampoo in the shower; along with body wash and body scrubbers. I took the green one and it made me think of Ben. I knew he needed my help which is why I had to find him and soon or he could end up in more trouble. All my thoughts focused on Ben, Soronia, my gift, and a bunch of other things going on that I started singing. I loved to sing, especially Disney songs. I started harmonizing "Part of Your World" and I loved how my voice echoed in the shower.

As I was nearing the end, I washed the soap suds out of my hair and it went down the drain. I turned the water off and grabbed a clean towel to dry my hair the best I could before I wrapped it around me and slowly got out in case I slipped. Out of my love for the song, I started singing again. I looked at the mirror in the room and saw my face. I gaped. It was my face but in cartoon form. I still had the mole under my right eye, my braces, and my curly brown hair let down past my shoulders to my back.

Suddenly, I heard the door to the bedroom open and close and I also heard footsteps. _Maybe Ahsoka came back with her clothes and hopefully, something that I can wear for now. _"Ugh! Will this day ever end? I'm already tired as it is." Wait. That wasn't Ahoska's voice. This one was more boyish and older. I heard something flop on the bed near the bathroom and I leaned in closer to hear more when it got up and walked away. I slowly opened the door and poke my head out carefully to scan the room. There was no one there. _I must be hearing things._ I closed the door and walked back to the mirror, singing my favorite part of the song when the door suddenly opened. "Aha!" I turned around quickly and shrieked.

There, standing in front of the door, was Anakin. Anakin Skywalker; one of the most fearless Jedi in the galaxy and Ahsoka's master, and he was seeing me with only a towel on. This was not how I wanted to meet him if I ever did. I grabbed the other towel from the rack and covered it around me and I sat on the toilet. He was staring and gaping at me and I flushed in embarrassment. I had my head down and turned to face the wall but he spoke, "Who…are you?"

I only looked at his boots when I said, "I-I'm Georgethe." Anakin looked at me curiously and spoke the same way, curious.

"Who brought you in here?" I winced, knowing that Ahsoka would be in trouble if I told him. He raised his brows at me and I gulped. "A-A friend brought me here so I could wash up because…" I fiddled with my hands at my next choice of words. "…Because I got into a BIG mess last night and…my friend offered me to come here and clean up." I sighed softly and hoped that he would believe me. But Jedi can sense how we feel and I'm pretty sure Anakin was sensing me right now.

"Is that so?" He rubbed his chin like he had a beard like his former master, Obi-Wan, but he didn't. I nodded.

"So, who is this…_friend_…of yours?" He sounded suspicious and I nervously smiled at him. He finally approached me and I jumped to my feet. I pressed my back up against the wall when he was only a few inches away. He was taller than me and I was called tall back at my school; even at home, but he was still a few inches over me. "Um…well…I…" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me, his striking blue eyes digging into my plain brown ones. I flushed even more when the door opened and Ahsoka stood there with clothes in her arms, "Master? What's going on here?" He turned back swiftly to face his padawan and looked kind of relieved, "Ahsoka! I was wondering where you went this morning."

I tried to walk away from him with his back turned but he must have sensed me and grabbed me by the waist. "Hey! Let me go! I'm innocent, I tell you!" He sighed and gave her a look, the 'I know you did something' look, "Ahsoka, what's going on here? And just _who _is this friend of yours?" He lifted me up with his arm around me just to point it out. Ahsoka nervously smiled at him, "Uh…well, master, you see…she's a…friend of mine…who… needed a place to crash?" She gave him a nervous smile while I tried to remain calm for the both of us but when Anakin glanced down at me, I flushed and looked down again.

"Go and help her get dressed. We're going to see Master Yoda about this." He let go of me and moved around me, walking to the door and slightly opened it when he looked back at us, but mostly me, "We're going to get to the bottom of this." He closed the door rather loudly and I slumped back down on the toilet. Ahsoka walked up and bent over me, guilt painted all over face.

"I'm so sorry about that. My master acts like that whenever he meets a stranger; especially if they're using our bathroom."

I frowned in utter humiliation from what happened, "Really? I didn't notice." She grinned at my sarcasm and helped me get dressed. Some of them were too big for me since she's fourteen and I'm twelve but eventually, we found some clothes that fit me or mostly fit me. When I stepped out after her, Anakin's eyes widened at my new appearance. I wore a black jacket, a red T-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and my hair was still let down so it could dry. I bit my lip at seeing him again and he stormed out of there a few seconds later. I frowned, thinking he must be mad at me, but Ahsoka's reassuring smile made me smile a bit before we went after him.

We went through the long hallways, passing familiar faces that I saw when we got here, and we stopped in front of a door. _Do temples have doors?_ "Wait here. And Snips?" Ahsoka walked up to him and he whispered in her ear so low that I couldn't hear him but I managed to hear some of it, "Keep…eye…her." He knocked on the door and I heard a muffled voice, "Come in, you may." Anakin closed the door behind him and I was already nervous. _I wonder what they're saying about me._

* * *

(Anakin's P.O.V.)

This entire day has been a pain in my butt the minute I woke up. And when I did, Ahsoka wasn't in bed. I guess she wanted to practice early and then Obi-Wan came in to remind me of the debriefing from last night's mission, which was today. I was still tired but I figured the sooner I went, the sooner I could go back to bed and sleep some more. But the debriefing was more boring than I thought it would be. Eventually, we were dismissed and I immediately left for our quarters; mine and Ahsoka's.

But when I came up to our door, I heard singing coming from inside and it was actually kind of nice. It was unlike anything I've ever heard. I heard some more singing when I realized that it wasn't Ahsoka. I went in there and acted casual. I flopped on my bed and the singing stopped, just like I predicted. I got up and walked away when I sensed the bathroom door opening so I hid in the shadows in the far corner. I saw a face pop out and scanning the room until it closed the door.

I walked out of my hiding place and heard the singing again so I walked in only two steps and opened the door. "Aha!" I heard a girlish shriek when I saw a tall, human girl with her long brown hair wet and she only had a towel on until she grabbed the other one and wrapped it around herself. I saw her face turn red when she saw me staring at her with my mouth open so I closed it. I asked her who she was and she said her name was Georgethe; it was an unusual name but I ignored it. I asked her who brought her here and she said that it was a friend who I suspected was Ahsoka; especially when I asked her who it was, and that's when she acted really nervous. I walked towards her and I wanted to find out the truth, even if I felt guilty that I made her _extremely_ uncomfortable.

When Ahsoka came in and saw how close I was to her, I backed off and was kind of relieved to see her when Georgethe was trying to slip away. I grabbed her with my arm around her waist and asked-rather ordered Ahsoka what was going on and she gave me a similar answer to hers' so I let her go and said we were going to see Master Yoda. I practically slammed the door behind me in frustration and I was still exhausted from waking up early. When she came out behind Ahsoka, I had to admit that she looked good, better than when I saw her before. I still felt guilty about it but I pushed it aside and left the room. When we arrived at Master Yoda's room, I told them to wait outside and I whispered to Ahsoka to keep an eye on her before I knocked on Yoda's door and was allowed to go in.

"Greetings, young Skywalker. I sense…troubled, you are." I sat down on the cushion chair in front of him.

"Yes, master. My padawan brought a stranger inside the temple and I wanted to inform you of it." I saw him closing his eyes and stroking his chin like I did.

"Hmmm…a stranger, you say?" I nodded and said, "Yes. And she is…unlike any being I've ever seen." Yoda opened his eyes.

"Oh? How different is she?" I rubbed the back of my neck and thought about it thoroughly. I looked back to the moment I saw her and how red she was when she saw me. I bit back a smirk and remembered how flustered Ahsoka gets when she's embarrassed. In a way, they're both similar in that way.

"It's like she's an alien from another planet. She's human but…it's like she's not from around here." Yoda hummed.

"Alone, she was?" I wasn't entirely sure on that so I said, "I…don't know. Ahsoka said she found her and that she needed a place to stay. Then Georgethe-the stranger- said that she got into a BIG mess last night and that she needed to wash up because…" I chuckled at the thought of how she looked before she came here, "…she was a mess."

Yoda breathed in deeply in thought and then he let it out and opened his eyes. "Send her in, you may."

I didn't understand why he needed to see her but I didn't disobey him. I got up and bowed to him, "Yes, master."

I walked out and saw both their heads pop up and I looked at Georgethe who was biting her lips, from nervousness I bet.

"He wants to see you." She started shaking but Ahsoka calmed her down by rubbing her arms for reassurance. I smiled at how friendly she acted towards her; it was like they were best friends already. Georgethe smiled at her and she finally walked over to where I was but when she came to the door, she stopped. I saw her biting her lip again so I squeezed her shoulder. She looked up to meet my eyes with hers and I spoke softly, "It's okay. You're not in trouble. He just wants to talk to you."

She started to smile at me but she suddenly stopped and turned back to the door and went in. _Was it something I said?_

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

Anakin finally came out but he turned to me with a calm face. "He wants to see you." I immediately got nervous. I already upset Anakin. What if I upset Master Yoda too? They're both two of my favorite Jedi, plus Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, so I just _have _to make a good first impression because the one with Anakin…didn't go so well. I was shaking but Ahsoka calmed me down. I was lucky to have met her and I gained some courage to walk over to where Anakin was but I stopped.

I felt a big, gloved hand squeeze my shoulder and when I looked up, my eyes met his. "It's okay. You're not in trouble. He just wants to talk to you." I started smiling at how he assured me that it would be fine. But the incident in the bathroom flashed back in my mind and I looked away from him and turned back to the door and went in.

"Sit down, you may." I gaped at seeing _the_ Master Yoda meditating on his seat. I snapped out of it and sat down.

"A stranger you are, Skywalker says. This is true, is it not?" He opened one eye to look at me and I winced at it.

"Uhhh…y-yes. It's true. But- I can explain." Yoda closed his eye and said, "Can you?" I started to frown. I couldn't explain it to Ahsoka or Anakin and now, I'm unsure than ever. "The truth…is no."

"Why tell me, you can't?" I sighed and rubbed my arm while I said, "Because you'll think I'm crazy.

"Crazy, you are not." I looked at him, still meditating with his eyes closed. "How can you be so sure?" He opened both his eyes.

"Because…" He smiled kindly at me and I widened my eyes at his next words, "Believe you, I do."

"Wait! You know about me and…and the _thing_?" And by _thing_, I mean how I came here with the help of a mysterious woman by the name of Soronia. Yoda nodded and said softly, "I do. I sense the force, strong it is, within you…and troubled, you are also." I nodded and rubbed my head. Everything that's happened in the past few hours or so all came rushing into my mind, made me get dizzy.

"Yes, I _am _troubled. My friend-well, I wouldn't say that we are friends anymore but he's still a friend to me, even if he acted like a jerk. Anyway, I think he's in trouble and I _need_ to get to him. But I guess I made a wrong turn- or rather my _protector_ made me go the wrong way and I wound up here. So, tell me what I should do!" I needed some guidance and Yoda was my best chance since Soronia wasn't.

"Nothing." I blinked several times and raised my brows at the wise master, "N-Nothing?" He nodded and repeated it, "Nothing. Nothing, you do." I almost shouted at him in utter confusion, "What do you mean I can't do nothing? His voice was literally in my head and he was speaking out to me. He needs my help and I have to help me, no matter what! I'm sorry master but I can't!"

"Calm down, youngling. To panic, no need there is. Good things come…to those who wait." I sighed and put my face in my hands. Ben's life may be at stake and I don't have time to be patient. I'm the _exact _opposite of it. I _hate _waiting so I couldn't wait.

"But I can't wait." That's when Yoda's eyes widened and they seemed to sparkle. Almost like he had an idea…

"An idea, I have." I looked at him and he gave me a smile; warm and kind but also wise. "Okay, what is it?"

_A Few Minutes Later…_

Anakin was pacing back and forth while Ahsoka leaned up against the wall across from him when the door opened and I came out. He stopped pacing and she pushed herself off the wall. "Well? What did he say?" I looked up when I heard her ask and I tried my best not to smile.

"He…wants me to stay here. Temporarily, of course. And…he wants Anakin to supervise." I held my breath at what their reactions would be.

Anakin was frozen in place and staring with his mouth open. But Ahsoka was grinning widely and she ran over to give me a hug. "No way! This is great! We can get to know each other better!" Then she gasped loudly, "You can sleep in our room! That way I won't be stuck in a room with Anakin anymore." He snapped out of it when he heard his name and glared, "Hey, I heard that!" She looked over her shoulder and smirked, "Good. Now," she grabbed my hand and pulled me back the way we came.

"Let's go and decorate it right now! It could use a change of color. And oh! We need to put in an air freshener in there because let me tell you…" she mouthed 'It stinks of oil' and I giggled. "I saw that!" I laughed out loud and Ahsoka called back, "Good!"

Besides the faint smell of oil when I first entered their room, I was still nervous. I would have to stay at the temple until the time was right to find Ben. But it was still a bad idea. Why? Well…for one thing, I'm not sure I can wait any longer to see him again and help him out of whatever sticky situation he's gotten himself into. And two, I don't think Anakin wants to look after me all thanks to the bathroom 'incident'. And three, what can you do inside the Jedi Temple? Hmmm…

Anakin groaned because his day got even longer and followed us, annoyed written all over his face. First, he meets me with only two towels on in their bathroom. Then, he has to be responsible for me for who knows how long. And since I act flustered whenever he's near me, it was going to get complicated from here on out.

Ahsoka talked along the way with her arm around my arm and she was happy that she could have a girl roommate.

And I was excited, nervous, happy, troubled, perplexed and hungry all at once. And when I start causing trouble in here…

What happens in the temple…stays in the temple.

**I told you it was going to be long. It took me around 5 days to get this done. And now that it is, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED to know what you guys think because I feel like there's no one out there. I have only two followers and that…well that's all I got. And katierosefun, since you're a fan of this show, PLEASE let me know what you think. And the bathroom scene was ONLY for amusement, NO SEXUAL OR ADULT THEMES OF ANY KIND so there! Now, school's coming up and I am upset because I'll have less time to work on this. So, I'll try to post the next one up soon because I'll have to work it out somehow. P.S. I think I'll add P.O.V.s' for Ben, Anakin, and me since we're the main characters so let me know what you think about that, PLEASE! Hugs and kisses to you all and my followers and until next time. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Move-In Day

**Ugh! I feel so tired and I may be going into insanity! But on the bright side, I did a new cover for this story! I don't own the image; the credit goes to whoever made it. I only edited it with the Online Editor feature on the site, changed the color and added the title. So, I was bored and itching to type so I typed but inspiration always comes and goes so I got stuck. But hopefully, this chapter won't sound bad to you guys. I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story but I do own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy!**

Ch 5. Move-In Day

Hunger…That was the first thing I felt when we left Master Yoda's door. Beside the other things I was feeling, I was hungry. Ahsoka pulled my arm and we went to the mess hall, if that's what it's called, and gave me a banana. I wished I got an apple but she noticed my braces and I only eat them as slices, but it was still nice of her.

While we were in there, Anakin leaned up against the doorway or archway, whichever it is, and glanced at us the whole time and he looked down when I looked back at him. I still couldn't understand what bothered him. _Hmmm…I don't know. Maybe because you were in his bathroom with only two towels on and you were wet and flushing…with him in the room!_ I decided to try and ignore him and we all left for their quarters.

When we got there, we ran into Obi-Wan and when he noticed me, he greeted me and I almost fainted. Ahsoka held on to my arm tightly and helped me stand up. I caught Anakin chuckling but he cleared his throat when Obi-Wan spoke to me. "Are you alright?" I nodded with redness on my cheeks, "Uh-yep! Sorry about that! It's such an honor to meet you, Master Kenobi." He smiled at me when I heard someone snicker, followed by a grunt, and then Ahsoka came up beside me. "Master, this is Georgethe. She's going to stay with us here, at the Temple! Isn't that great?" She was more excited about it than me.

"My, it does sound interesting. But does Master Yoda know about this?" I kind of zoned out of their conversation and automatically looked at Anakin who was leaning up against the wall again. Was that a hobby of his or was he bored? He leaned his head back and his eyes were closed. _Bored, I suppose._ Regardless, I was still fascinated at seeing him up close and personal than seeing him on the screen. Even though I was still embarrassed at what happened before, I tried my best to put that behind me and look forward. And I can start by talking to him…if I'm not shy enough, that is.

I walked up to him and grinned at how his face looked so at peace. Too bad I'll have to disturb his lovely nap. "Um…hey?" He moved slightly but that was it. "Hey, you!" I exclaimed and _that_ woke him up. He grunted when he opened his eyes and saw me standing near him so he shuffled back, startled. "What do you want, Shorty?" I pursed my lips and glared at what he called me. "It's Georgethe. And…I just want to talk to you." He grew curious, I could tell by the look on his face. "What about?" I fiddled with my hands and tried my best not to act so shy around him. Hey, the dude is so awesome…and handsome, so give me a break!

"Anakin-I mean Master Skywalker or just Master, I just want to apologize about…" I still shuddered at the memory. "…About what happened when you saw me…" He widened his eyes a bit and he saw how uncomfortable it made me just by talking about it. "I-I know it all happened so fast and it freaked you out. And not only that, but Master Yoda even put you in charge of me! I bet it's making you even more stressed than before!" I think I was shouting it the whole time. _You're not moving past it! You're moving back to it! Don't move backwards! Don't move backwards! _I saw Ahsoka and Obi-Wan glance at me but I ignored them. "And what's worse, I bet you're already regretting it and I completely understand! I mean, why wouldn't you be mad that you're stuck with me, _me_ of all people?!" I already guessed that he was agreeing with everything I just said…or maybe not.

* * *

(Anakin's P.O.V.)

This Georgethe really was something…which was odd. Every time I glanced at her, she would look at me and I would already look the other way. When she almost fainted at seeing my former master, I chuckled but she saw it and Ahsoka glared at me. And when she was getting on Obi-Wan's good side, I had to snicker at her but Ahsoka hit her elbow in my stomach. I decided to take a nap while they talk but I could sense Georgethe staring at me. I could also sense she was still upset and confused at my behavior. Well, after everything that's happened today, she tops it off by rambling on and on about it. I saw Obi-Wan and Ahsoka with confused looks on their faces and she was embarrassing herself even more than before.

When she said those things about how I felt towards her, I felt bad for the kid. I mean, yes, I was freaked out when we met and that I'm stressed that I was put in charge of her. But I really didn't regret it, not much. She looked upset and from what I could sense, her body's bounced off sad emotions. I sighed; I had to sort this out. Right now.

"Shorty?" But she kept on rambling and Ahsoka gave me a concerned look. I looked to her then back at the kid who was walking in circles, her mouth moving quickly.

"Shorty?" I put my hands on her shoulders, stopping her in place, but her face was getting sweaty. Enough's enough.

"GEORGETHE!" She finally stopped and I looked her in the eye and spoke to her, hoping it would calm her down.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. And you're wrong about something." She breathed in and out slowly.

"Look, I know that I just met you and all and I've been exhausted all morning. I'm up to here with stress and I don't need you to freak out all the time. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" I gave her a small smile. "…I don't mind having you around…as long as you don't cause me so many problems. Okay?" She smiled back and nodded, "Okay. But one more thing?" I let go of her and waited for what she had to say. "Can I call you Master, then?" I chuckled and grinned at the kid, "We'll see."

Then there was the room situation. Since only a master and a padawan can share a room, we would have to find a room for Shorty instead. She and Ahsoka were sad that they weren't going to share a room together after all. Go thing too because I wasn't really looking forward to a room makeover.

Luck was on our side when we found one room in one of the towers across from ours and it was big. Like, _big _big. Shorty squealed once we entered and she actually jumped on the double bed and Ahsoka joined her. I chuckled at those two and Obi-Wan came up beside me. "Well, I guess asking her if she likes it is out of the question, wouldn't you say?" I nodded, "Yep. Looks like everything is going well so far." But I suddenly grew suspicious and he must have noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I still don't get it. Master Yoda must have been interested in her when he allowed her to stay here. I wonder what's going on that he's not telling us." Obi-Wan stroked his beard and spoke the same way he does when he thinks nothing is wrong. "I'm sure everything's fine. Maybe she is as strong with the force as a Jedi should be." I didn't think of the idea of her actually becoming a Jedi but it still didn't add up. "Uh, I don't think so. I think it runs deeper than that…"

When I looked at the two of them bonding more, I saw Georgethe smiling widely and she almost touched the ceiling, literally. Ahsoka was as high as she was and it looked like they were having fun. "This…is…AWESOME!" I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned against the wall to watch. She may be having fun now…but when tomorrow comes, then I'll search for answers. There's more than what she's letting on…and I intend to find out.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

"This…is…AWESOME!" I kept jumping up and down on my own double bed with Ahsoka and the masters watched us. I looked at Anakin and saw him grin at me directly so I blushed and grinned. _Whoa. You're blushing. This just got interesting. Oh, shut up, conscience!_

But I was getting tired of jumping so I started to stop and I landed on my back. Ahsoka did the same and we both laughed.

"That was fun!" She grinned the same way I did and sighed from jumping too much, "Yeah, it sure was! We should do it some more." I turned my head to face hers, "How about later?" She seemed to like the idea. "Sure!" That's when I heard someone clearing their throat; loud enough to get our attention. We looked behind us and saw Anakin giving her a knowing look.

"Uh, on second thought, I'm available," she glared at him, "whenever my master doesn't need me." He smirked back.

I giggled at her before I grinned at him over my shoulder. He saw it and I bet he could sense how I was feeling now. Extremely happy with a hint of a fan crush on him. If he or the others find out…I'll die of embarrassment! Ahsoka got off the bed and walked back to them and I rolled up on my side to face them. "I'll leave you three to it, then. It was a pleasure meeting you, Georgethe." I jumped up and waved at him, "Same here, Master Kenobi!" He smiled and waved back before leaving the room.

"So…what are we gonna do today?" Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other and looked back at me.

"Uh, _we're_," He motioned at himself and Ahsoka, "going to train later…after _I…_take a nice, long nap." I frowned.

"Well, what am _I _suppose to do for the rest of the day?" He looked over his shoulder at me and shrugged. "I don't know. Go and explore the temple. Decorate your room. I don't care." He opened my door when he looked back at me fully and gave me a serious face, "As long as you don't cause any trouble." Then he left followed by Ahsoka after she grinned at me.

I sighed and laid back down. I looked out the big window that gave me an awesome view of Coruscant. The sun was still high in the sky and it gave off a golden glow. I closed my eyes to take it all in when a thought came in mind. Ben. _Ugh! For once, can you stop thinking about him for just one second?! No, I can't! How can I when he's practically all I can think about._

But I can't think about him. Not now at least. Master Yoda told me that staying at the temple was enough to keep me occupied while he mediates on the matter. In the meantime, I looked around the room and grinned to myself.

"Hmm, I think I know what I'm gonna do today."

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"Phew! What a day!" He could say that again.

Ben Tennyson, average teenager, has a very complicated life. Even if his life is lived out like any other, what with school and soccer practice and other things, strange things have been happening lately.

He just came back from practice and was very exhausted. He walked past the living room and entered his room; throwing his duffle bag on the desk chair before taking off his soccer cleats and springing himself to the bed. He sighed and relaxed against his soft mattress. But he closed his eyes and thought about the strange things we were talking about.

It's only been a few weeks since he, his cousin Gwen and his old nemesis Kevin Levin, have been taking care of the DNAliens from taking over the Earth…or destroying it. So far, they've been searching for Plumbers' kids, fighting off aliens and old foes, and they even lost someone…Grandpa Max. It was at the hatchery in Santa Mira where they destroyed it, along with the aliens and the Xenocytes, plus their grandpa. It was a day he didn't want to remember. None of them did.

But that wasn't all.

Ben kept falling asleep in class from the lack of sleep he got last night. Every time he closed his eyes, everything would go black. But then, it would show him the same girl from before. Only this time, it showed her more clearly…more closely. She had the same shaped face, the same long nose, the same brown eyes, even the same sweet smile. It was_ her_.

"Ugh! Why did it have to be _her_? _Her,_ of all people?!" He covered his pillow over his face and groaned in it.

Five years ago, they were friends. More like good to best friends. But there was a mission that almost cost them their lives and he blamed _her_ for it. But it was for the greater good. Ben took the pillow off and threw it aside to get up and walked to his closet. He opened it and took out a cardboard box that had special mementos in it. Photos, awards, and other stuff he collected over the years. But inside it, there was one thing he needed to see. He pulled out a photo.

But it wasn't just any photo.

It was of him and her when they were ten years old. It was taken outside the Rustbucket…on the day of the mission. He sighed at seeing how happy they were before they fought and split up after. "I'm sorry it had to be this way…" he said to himself but he wished he could tell her. "…but it was for the best. I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt."

He walked back to his bed and laid back down so he could hold up the photo to look at and think about the good times they shared. He didn't look back at them because it brought him joy…and pain. He wasn't ready to think about the fight but maybe someday he will. And if they ever meet again...

"Oh boy, won't that be fun?" He said sarcastically before his phone ran and he answered, "Hello?"

"Ben, its Gwen. We got trouble." He sighed. He couldn't relax when it comes to saving the day.

"Stay put. I'll be right there!" He signed off and took one last look at the photo. "Maybe someday…we'll meet again. But until then…" He put it back in the box, changed clothes, and opened his window, "…it's hero time!" He slammed his watch and turned into Jetray, exclaiming the name, and flying out the open window to the open skies and he zoomed off.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

"Okay, it's time for—" Anakin and Ahsoka entered my room when they gaped at my masterpiece. "dinner. What did you do?"

I grinned at their gaping, shocked faces and answered him, "TA-DA! I present to you…my one of a kind room!"

My bed was covered in a dark pink comforter with pillows of different shades of pink with different patterns. Across from it was a black drawer with a nice poster of abstract art. Nightstands were on both sides of the bed with lamps that automatically go on and off on voice command. A white rug was under the bed and covered most of the floor and two small white lanterns were hung onto the ceiling that has the same features as the lamps. The walls and floor weren't changed but I did add curtains big enough to frame the window.

"So, what do you think? Do you like it?" Ahsoka smiled at me and eagerly agreed, "Heck yeah! I love it! Don't you think so, master?"

Anakin looked around and he looked intrigued at my room makeover. "Not bad. But where'd you get this stuff?"

I looked over at Ahsoka and walked up to stand next to her, an arm wrapping around her. "She helped me pick 'this stuff' out while you took your nap." I mocked his voice and he glared at me. I added, amused at what I said, "Oh, and may I say you look cute hugging your pillow. Too bad we couldn't pick up a teddy bear for you to cuddle with instead."

We both laughed at seeing his red face and Ahsoka sheepishly smiled, "Sorry master but…it's true. You do look cute when you do it." I laughed harder than her and we even fell on top of each other, dying from laughter.

"Hahaha, okay. Go on, laugh it up. You won't be laughing much when you _both_ start training tomorrow."

I stopped and looked up, bolting right up and hitting Ahsoka with my elbow, "What did you just say?"

Anakin smirked at my face, which made me blush at how close he was, "You heard me. _You…_are going to train with us tomorrow. Then, we'll see whose laughing." Oh-man! I'm going to train with Anakin and Ahsoka tomorrow! And I'm going to be making a complete fool of myself in front of them!

"Uhhhhh…" Anakin wrapped an arm around me and helped Ahsoka up with his spare hand while she rubbed her sore cheek.

"Okay, you two. It's time to eat. I don't want us to be last in line." I was still speechless when he pushed us out the door.

* * *

I brushed my teeth with my newly bought toothbrush and rinsed my mouth. I changed into my fresh clean PJs' and was about to head to bed when I glanced at the window. I walked towards it and pulled back the curtains to see the night sky. Too bad the lights coming from the skyscrapers and the vehicles are making it hard to see the stars. But I managed to ignore it and see the stars. The starry sky looked the same as it did back home but this was more fascinating, especially since I'm gazing at it in my _own_ bedroom from the inside of the Jedi Temple. This was all too good to be true.

_Ugh, it __**is**__ too good to be true. There's still so much I want to know, stuff I __**have **__to know. And what if all of this isn't real and it's all been a dream? Could it be just that, a dream?_

I sighed and shook my head, "No. This is real. This_ is _real. This is all real." My eyes met the bright light of a big star and I wondered if that star was Earth, my world.

"And tomorrow, I'll _actually_ be training with _real_ Jedi Knights." I giggled at the thought at seeing my new friends again until I thought of how I'll embarrass myself in front of Anakin…again! I groaned at what happened before but I was actually able to push that behind me. That was in the past and I have to look to the future.

I looked up to the same big star and whispered, "Goodnight, guys…wherever you are." I may not be with my family right now, but I know I have to finish whatever Soronia wants me to do here, go and find Ben so I can help him, then maybe Master Yoda would know how I could get back home. I stood back from the beautiful view and shut the curtains.

I made my way to the bed and got in, covering my comforter around me until I got warm and comfy enough to fall fast asleep. "Turn off." The lamps and lanterns turned off and I sighed, nuzzling my cheek in the soft pink pillow. I smiled at how things were starting to go right with my life, going from ordinary to extraordinary.

Sometime later, I could hear footsteps in my room but they were faint. I even felt a hand run lightly through my hair and it felt…nice. But I dove back into my slumber and the rest of it became a blur.

Well, what can I say? When you sleep, you can do nothing but dream.

And my dreams were starting to come true.

**So, the reason why I didn't put it in as Ben's P.O.V. is because he hasn't fully been introduced to our main OC like Anakin was, that's why. School's tomorrow and I'm like this…AAAAAHHHHH! School will make doing this story impossible! I'll have to work on future chapters on Fridays and the weekends so won't that be fun? Review me or not, PLEASE REVIEW! Plus, I'll add a link to the room in the story or what's close to it on my profile. And wish me luck because tomorrow, I'm officially a junior! Until next time, thank you for reading! Bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Basic Training

**Hello everybody! So, I'd like to give a shout out to EpicTimelady! Thank you so much for all of your advice and comments on this story! I really appreciate it! =D I WILL try my best to improve on how I write this but it may NOT be perfect, so bare with me. And school is going good so far until things really kick in. I cannot stress how much I crave doing this story so much! So, I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story except the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy!**

Ch 6. Basic Training

The sound of motors rang lightly in my ears. I shifted some more in the bed and squeezed my eyes, forcing them to drift me back to the land of dreams.

A few rays of sunlight made out through the curtains and hit my face. I groaned and covered my head with the comforter.

_Ugh. Please, go back to sleep. I want to stay here…in bed…forever. _Forever does sound_ pretty_ good.

I heard something opening and closing, the sound came from behind me.

_Can't I have peace and quiet for once in my life?!_

"Psst! Hey, wake up." Two hands shook me but I slapped them away.

"Aw, mom! Leave me alone." I hid my face in my pillow, feeling drowsy. "I don't want to go to school!"

"School? What is she talking about?" Someone muttered. I tried to go back to sleep when the same hands shook me again.

"No! Leave me alone. Mom!" I wanted to be left alone.

"Georgethe, it's me, Ahsoka. It's time to wake up and get dressed." I shook my head.

"I don't wanna! I wanna sleep!" I pouted at her, even though I couldn't see clearly. "Leave me alone."

"Oh, come on! Please!" I pushed her hands away and turned back to face the wall. The door opened again.

"What's taking so long? I'm getting bored as it is." I huffed at how noisy it was starting to get in here.

"Master, she won't get out of bed. I've tried everything." I covered my face with my arms to block out the stinging light beams.

"Oh, really?" He had a hint of teasing in his voice but I tried to ignore it, not to mention his presence.

"Have you tried…_this_?" Suddenly, I felt the bed being lifted.

"Hey! What are you—" I cracked open an eye to see.

He wouldn't. _Oh yes, he would._

Anakin used the force to lift the bed up, his eyes closed and his hands facing out. It only floated a few feet up.

Then, his hands went down.

And so did the bed.

THUMP!

"AHHHH!" I jolted right up and almost fell out when Ahsoka caught me by the waist.

"Master! That wasn't what I meant!" I huffed out angrily, glaring at him just like her.

"Hey! It got her out of bed, didn't it?" We both crossed our arms at him but he ignored our sour faces.

"Now, come on! We got training to do!" I breathed out hot air from my nose watching Anakin walk out the door. I brushed out the tangles in my hair while Ahsoka brought me my clothes, concern written on her face.

"Are you okay? I hope you weren't scared or anything." I smiled at how worked up she got and took my clothes gratefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine." But the memory was already etched in my mind.

"But that was **so** uncalled for! I still can't believe he did that! Ugh!" I went to the bathroom to wash up for the day. It's better to smell clean and feel refreshed than being stinky and still sleepy.

"Well, he _is _Anakin Skywalker. What can you do?" She shrugged at the thought but I grinned to myself in the shower as the water started to relax my body.

"Put a leash on him, maybe?" She laughed at it like I did and I bet she was imagining her master on an actual leash like a wild dog. I was too. I got out of the shower, dried my hair and myself before changing into my clothes. I walked out the door, closed it, and walked towards Ahsoka.

"We should probably get going. We don't want to keep your master waiting."

"You mean- we don't want to keep _our _master waiting." I got confused when she smiled and held my hand.

"As long as you stay here, you'll always be a part of our team." I smiled at her, afraid of crying right in front of her.

"Besides, who else is going to help me get on his nerves?" We both laughed as we walked out. I had the feeling that we were going to be great friends.

* * *

After eating breakfast, we finally made it to the training room or gym, whichever one works. It only took me a few seconds to see it and I was amazed.

The training room was big and had plenty of space. I saw training mats laid out, equipment was spread out and the light from the big, long windows on the wall across us made me see more clearly. I spot Anakin by a blue mat stretching his arms out. "Hmmm…"

I tiptoed as quietly as possible to him and Ahsoka bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. I was only a few inches from where his back was turned. I was about to blurt out 'BOO!' when he quickly faced me and grabbed my left wrist.

I gasped, afraid of what he'll do. _You forgot that he can sense your presence. All powerful Jedi, remember?_

"Did you really think that it would be so easy?" Yes, yes I did. He let go of my wrist which aced a little. He had quite a grip.

"I can sense everything in this room. That includes you too." I hid my arms behind my back, one of my hands holding one arm. That's kind of a habit I have when I'm standing in a room full of people and it feels _so _awkward! You'd only get that if you were me.

"You can only sense living things, Skyguy. Remember?" I saw her smirking from the corner of my eye and he glared back.

"You…are right, my padawan." I could see he was trying to ignore the fact that he was wrong. He sounded rough at first but it went away.

"You see, the Jedi can sense all living things through the Force, for it gives a Jedi his—".

"Or her power to shape the world and kick bad guy butt!" Anakin narrowed his eyes at her but I giggled at how cute their quarrels were.

"Ahsoka!" He snapped at her and crossed his arms. I stepped back, afraid of what was yet to come.

"What? It's true! Anyway, the Force binds the galaxy together and we use the light side of the Force. It stands for compassion, selflessness, self-knowledge and enlightenment, healing, mercy and—".

"Benevolence." Ahsoka glared at a smirking Anakin for finishing her sentence. I decided to change the subject to ease the tension in the room.

"So, the Force is inside of me too?" The mere thought of the all powerful Force dwelling inside of me was so thrilling.

"Well…, that's why you're here. I need to see how you do on your performance." My what? I even said it to him and I was still confused. He smirked at me, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"I want to see how strong you are, how flexible you are, how agile you are, stuff like that. That way, I'll know."

"Know what?" He walked closer to me and said rather reassuringly beside his smirk, "I'll know if you're ready."

"Ready for what? And stop being so cryptic! The suspense is killing me!" He chuckled and only said, "You'll see."

Ahsoka helped me put my hair in my signature ponytail and I took my jacket off and gave it to her to hold on to. Anakin's words still floated in my mind, echoing through my head and that was making me nervous. What if I do a bad performance? What if I trip and fall down flat on my face? What if I somehow set the whole room up in flames?! _Or better yet, why don't you burn down the whole temple? That would sure be something to look at._ I mentally told my conscience to shut up when I heard someone calling me.

"Hey Shorty? You ready?" I groaned, calling me Shorty was starting to get on my nerves. I weakly nodded and walked up to him and Ahsoka sat down to watch and give me support. "Is this going to be timed?" What? I was curious.

"No. But that doesn't mean you can joke around and be slow. Just…try you best and if you slip up, get up and keep going." I gulped because this was going to be harder than I imagined. Why you may ask? Because…I was about to run an obstacle course. The whole thing was set up and ready to go but _I_ wasn't. My arms started growing goose bumps from my fear of complete and utter failure.

"Come on, Georgethe! You can do this!" Ahsoka cheered out, whistling loudly and that eased down some of my nervousness.

"Ready, Shorty?" I rubbed my hands and said, "Sure, why not? And would it kill you to stop calling me Shorty?" He smirked and said over his shoulder, "Yeah, she's ready!" I glared at him but he stepped back and I imagined he was waving a flag to start it off. "One, two, three, GO!" I breathed out right away and I scurried off towards the first part of the course.

I came face to face with a maze of ropes, each one crisscrossing the other. I scanned it for a big enough opening and I saw one at the same height as my chest so I dove in. I was surprised my body went through the hole so easily like I had the body of a snake and I must have. I made my way over, under, and through the tangle of ropes. I fell on my hands and rolled myself under a net of them that was meant to catch my head and I jumped through another hole, out of the maze.

"Woo-hoo! Go, Georgethe, go!" I smiled, knowing that loud cheerful voice anywhere. I could also feel myself being watched closely so I ran faster. The next part was a climbing wall and I panted at how quickly I was losing my breath. _Come on, girl! There's no time to waste. Now get up there and climb! _I grabbed my first grip above my head and then the one beside it and I pulled myself up with my feet on the two grips below them. I tried my best to focus up, not down. Because one look down and I fail miserably. All because I looked down.

I grabbed the next few grips, one at a time, and I started climbing up at my own pace; not too fast but also not too slow. Maybe medium, I guess. Sweat rolled down my face and I huffed in and out while Ahsoka's cheers were distracting me. Then, my left foot slipped on the grip and I yelped, grabbing my hands' grips as tight as I could, dangling there. I begged myself not to look down. I couldn't. If I did…then it was over.

"Come on, Georgethe! You can do this! Don't give up!" I bit my lip for not even Ahsoka's support could help me out of this. I tried to calm myself down but I was too scared. My foot kept trying to find a close enough grip that didn't require me to look down but it was no use.

"Shorty, you have to look down!" Anakin's loud voice caught my attention but I was starting to shake from fear. "A Jedi always has to conquer whatever gets in their way. And that includes facing our fears. You can't live your life in fear! You _have _to look down or else your fear will conquer _you_!" I gulped from my new fear of throwing up. "I can't! I'll fall!"

"No, you won't! Just trust me on this!" I slowly turned my head in their direction and I saw both Ahsoka's worried face and Anakin's determined face. "Trust me!" I weakly nodded at him and I looked down and I wanted to faint at how high I was. I have a bad fear of heights and this moment would be added to the list. I finally found a grip next to my leg and I put my foot firmly in it. Ahsoka cheered and I bet Anakin was feeling relieved. _I sure owe him one._ I continued climbing again and I reached the top. I grabbed the ledge and hoisted myself over it and slowly stood on my feet.

I saw a rope behind me and I had a full view of the rest of the course. I was near to almost there; it that makes any sense. I grabbed the rope tightly and jumped off the wall, swinging over to a tower which unfortunately has a bunch of them like it and there were no ropes. _Looks like you'll have to jump to get across. Start hopping, froggy!_ I kept all negative thoughts out of my head and jumped. I actually landed on the first one and so I kept my perfect beat by jumping from one tower to the next, landing rather gracefully. _Looks like I'm getting pretty good at this. Maybe I'll actually make it out of this._ I landed on my last one and saw a zip line. I grabbed the trolley and rode my way down to the ground and I let go, landing on a balance beam.

Suddenly, tons of balls came out; in the front and from behind. They were attached to ropes that hung from the ceiling. I tried to move but they kept moving all at once. I was stuck. I even searched for an opening but the balls were moving so fast.

"Ignore the balls! Pretend they're not there!" I heard his voice which means they can see me from all the way over here. I chose to follow his advice and just stick to it. "Okay!" I imagined the balls disappearing and I quickly made my way across while maintaining my balance, even though my feet kept stumbling from how quick I was going. But there was something else. Even though I pretended they weren't there, I could feel the balls. And when I felt one coming at me, I dodged it right away. I kept dodging them by moving to the side, ducking, I even slided under a row of swarming balls. I was at the end of the beam so I jumped off. "Woo-hoo!"

But it wasn't over yet. I looked around, seeing nothing big and menacing hurdling towards me so I ran. I'd thought I would see lasers, moving platforms, maybe even a bomb set to go off in my face. I realized that I was running back to where I started and I saw the duo up ahead. _You're almost there. Almost there. Almost…_Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared under me, making me hide from the light. "What the—" I stopped talking when I saw it. A huge pile of colored balls came falling down…to me!

"Run Georgethe! Run!" I did what she said and ran the heck away from the balls but it wasn't enough. Just like a storm, the balls trampled on me while I ran. They hit me all over the place, from my back to my legs to my arms. Worst of all, one of them fell in front of my feet and my right foot stepped on it and made me lose my balance. I tripped, yelping and I _did _fall flat on my face. I landed on my stomach when all the balls camp on top of me. I was buried alive…in balls!

I couldn't move and there wasn't any air to breath under there. I was stuck like molasses!_ Epic fail! You call yourself a Jedi? Please! You're not even close! _I should have known I would somehow flunk. And worst of all, I let them both down. I hid my face on the floor, feeling nothing but shame.I don't deserve to be here, even under a massive pile of balls. I'm a failure. But the huge pile started shaking and all the balls were lifting off of me. I watched as the entire pile floated up and away, revealing the outside world and letting in the light again.

"Georgethe!" I sat up on my butt when Ahsoka tackled me, giving me a bear hug. I gasped at how concerned she was and how strong she was. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Please answer me!" I was getting light-headed from her hug and I couldn't breathe.

"A-Ah-Ahsoka! I…can't…breathe!" She let me go and I deeply breathed in and out, my face red from her hugging.

"Oh, sorry! So, how do you feel?" I rubbed my head from all the craziness that has happened and managed to smile.

"I'm fine, I think. My head feels weird though." She pulled my hand and helped me stand, even though my legs were wobbling. I stumbled up against her so she wrapped her arm around me to give me support. "So, did you lift those balls up?"

"_We_ did." I looked behind her to see Anakin walk towards us, "You're lucky they weren't—" I cut him off.

"Trying to kill me? Yeah, I sure was lucky. Thanks for that!" I pulled myself from Ahsoka's arm and made my way past him and to where my jacket was on the floor. I heard them talking in small voices but I didn't care. I leaned down and grabbed my jacket and their voices grew in volume. My legs got wobbly again so I put my hand up on the wall to regain my balance. Then their voices were louder and I winced. Finally, I managed to put my jacket on but then I felt hot all of a sudden.

"Hey, Shorty?" I groaned loud enough so he could hear me. I faced the wall and tried my best to ignore him but his tall shadow was right in front of me.

"You don't need to say anything. I failed the course, the Force isn't a part of me, and this whole thing was a waste of time." I could feel myself getting hotter so I pushed my hand off the wall but I bumped into him. "Sorry!" I turned around kind of fast because my ponytail hit his face.

"Hey!" I turned red and grabbed my ponytail, moving it behind my head. "Sorry, again! But still, I know Ahsoka wanted you to talk to me but there's nothing to talk about." I made my way to the door but his gloved hand grabbed my arm. "Hold it! Will you just listen to me for one second?" He sounded serious so I turned around and he let go of my arm. "Do you guys have any water? My throat's feeling dry." I started coughing a bit.

"Ahsoka, go and fetch her some water." She nodded and ran past me, "On it, Master!" She went out the door and it was just me and him now. Great. I walked back to where I was before just to get some space.

"Whatever it is you have to say, just say it." I was prepared for the criticism he would throw at me…if he did.

"Well, I just want to say that you handled most of the course very well." He said most, which means he's going to say…

"Except the last part where you could have made out of easily." Something inside me made me want to speak out against that.

"Uh, excuse me? I don't think an avalanche of balls is easy to escape since there were hundreds of them and only one of me."

"Well, clearly you weren't running fast enough." I shot my head over to him and gritted my teeth, "What?" He saw my narrowed eyes and he looked kind of uncomfortable. Good. "Are you calling me slow?" He walked over to where one of the balls was and picked it up.

"No. I was merely pointing out a flaw of yours." I tensed down just a bit until he started walking around me in a circle.

"What are you doing?" I felt tensed when he kept staring at me, like he suspected I was hiding something.

"Nothing. Just wondering." Again with the cryptic stuff! Man, this guy has gone from my fan crush to a nuisance.

"Wondering what? And quit being so cryptic! Only Master Yoda can be cryptic…and maybe even Obi-Wan. But you…eh, it doesn't suite you." He stopped and I thought he would finally listen to me when he threw the ball at me at once. "Hey!"

I prepared for the instant rush of pain in my head when it hit.

But nothing happened.

I didn't feel the rush of pain or the throbbing of my head.

Did I black out already?

Suddenly, I realized I was holding something. It was round and I was squeezing its bumpy skin.

I opened my eyes and gaped.

It was the ball, the one he threw at me.

And speaking of Master Skywalker…

"See? Now, if you can catch that ball just like that, then I'm pretty sure you can manage your way through an avalanche of balls. Right, Shorty?" I have had it. I walked away with the ball and looked out the window to see the sun. The sunlight hit my face, giving me enough heat, and some Vitamin D, to fuel up my anger. "Uh, Shorty?"

"First off," I turned around to face him and spoke clearly, "I _was_ running fast enough." I squeezed the ball more.

"Second," I took a few steps forward and glared at him, "I _can't_ manage my way through an avalanche of balls."

I could feel something coursing through my body. It was intense, warm and definitely strong.

"And third," I squeezed the ball with my hands hard enough to crush it.

"**Don't**…call me…SHORTY!" I threw it at him with all the strength I could muster.

It rocketed towards him but he was able to duck and it hit the wall instead. CRACK! It left a big crack in the wall.

_Oh…my…God! _I looked at where the ball rolled to the cracked wall to Anakin. He looked up at me with bewildered eyes.

"What the hell was that for?!" He looked pretty steamed at what I did. "Sheesh! I try to tell you how you can improve and you repay me by almost knocking me out!" I gulped and felt my face get hotter from embarrassment.

I looked down to my hands and the energy surge I had was gone. The replay of what I did made me gape to myself and I backed away in total shock. _I threw the ball at Anakin. I was so angry and I…what did I do?_ I was basked in sunlight but I wasn't feeling golden right now. I felt ashamed for doing that to him. Sure, he was annoying me the whole day. But that gives me no reason to possibly hit him in the face with a ball. I could have broken his nose, maybe even given him a black eye.

I wasn't feeling like myself. But something inside me made me feel this way and I wasn't strong enough to ignore the sensation. Anakin got up at my train of thought and approached me. My head shot up right away. _Uh-oh. You're gonna get it now._

"I-I'm so sorry, Anakin! I…I don't know what happened! I was just…" I backed away in fear. I didn't want to hurt him.

At first, his face was still steamed. But then it softened when he saw how scared I was at what he would say or do.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to." How could he be calm when I almost broke his face! "No! No, it's NOT okay!"

"Just calm down. You're not thinking straight." I hit the wall with my back and shrunk from how close he was getting.

"No, no please! Don't come any closer!" I couldn't control how I was feeling. I was suddenly very afraid of what I would do if it happened again…and if I did it to someone else. He did stop but he had to watch me slide down and cower in fear. My head started aching and I laid it back against the wall when the door opened and Ahsoka came in with a cold water bottle. When she saw us, I wanted to hide my face in my hands and I did.

Its' moments like this that I wish I wasn't born.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"Ben, you sure this is the place?" The trio got out of Kevin's car and began investigating the area out in the city limits. After they dealt with a swarm of DNAliens, the Ominitrix started beeping like crazy and it gave them coordinates to where the strong signal was coming from.

"That's what the watch told us. This is it." They all pulled out flashlights so they could maneuver through the dark.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea, Ben." Gwen, being the smart and cautious person of the group, was getting worried they might get caught sneaking out here since the place was off-limits.

"Just trust me on this. This way." The watch kept beeping, pointing them in the right direction to the woods away from the site. They passed dozens of tall trees, going wherever the watch beeps at the most. It finally led them to the place. The cave.

"A cave? We drove all the way out here just so we could find a cave?!" Kevin said, ticked off for wasting time on the search.

"Maybe the watch is broken or something?" Gwen went to the mouth of the cave to examine it closely. Kevin approached Ben, a ticked off look was on his face.

"Just trust me on this." He imitated Ben's voice before speaking normally, "Right! You sure know where you're going these days." He said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Blame the watch! And it's not broken. It probably short-circuited or something." He even slapped the watch to see if it did the trick. But nothing happened.

"Uh-huh. Or maybe it's your brain!" Kevin grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt, ready to knock some sense into him, literally.

"Kevin!" He met Gwen's stern face and he immediately let Ben go and put his hands in his pockets, still annoyed.

"Anyway, I think this **is** the source of the signal." Ben joined her on her left and Kevin joined too to her right.

"How do you know? Besides the watch's coordinates." Gwen held out her hand and it started glowing pink, so did her eyes.

"I can sense what's inside it. And no, there are no animals living inside. It's so…strong. It's like…like" Kevin asked.

"Like what?" Her hand and eyes glowed more.

"Like the entire universe is on the other side. And not just ours but…tons of them."

"And by tons, you mean…" Ben asked, curious as the rest of them were.

"Millions…billions…maybe even more. And there's something else. You know how portals allow us to go from one place to another and vice versa?"

"Yeah." Both boys said in unison.

"Well, the end of the cave is a portal too. And someone already went through it." Ben was shocked but Kevin walked inside a bit.

"Who? When?" Kevin was looking around the cave with his flashlight, leaving the Tennyson cousins outside.

"I don't know. But it wasn't just one. Only three people have gone in and maybe even gone out, so far."

Kevin whistled at what she said, "Dang! We should get people to pay to use this thing! And who knows? Maybe we can send the DNAliens through it and then there'd be no alien invasion."

"And just how many DNAliens do you think there are, Kevin?" Ben had a point there.

"Never mind."

"But listen to this. The first two people keep coming in and out of it for the past few days. I can tell from their energy signatures."

Ben saw the sky getting darker. "It's getting late. We should head back. We can check this out tomorrow."

Kevin aimed the flashlight at the end of the cave but he didn't see a portal. It was just a rock wall.

"Kevin, come on." He sighed, giving up for tonight and getting ready to go to bed.

"Comin'!" The team made their way out of the woods and back to the car. They all got in and Kevin drove away from the city limits and to the neighborhood. They made it to Ben's house and he got out and closed the car door behind him.

"What time should we meet up?" Gwen rolled down her window and asked him.

"After we're done with the usual, I guess." And that meant school, soccer practice, and Gwen's karate lesson. Kevin did whatever is was he did in his free time since he doesn't go to school like they do.

"Okay. See you then." She smiled at him.

"Later, Tennyson." Kevin smirked.

She rolled down her window and Ben waved at them as the car drove away to Gwen's house. Ben yawned and made his way inside. Luckily, his parents were still out so he wouldn't get in trouble tonight. He was too tired from the day that he only tossed his jacket on the desk chair and took off his sneakers. He jumped to his bed, landing on his stomach.

He sighed, finally able to relax. He moved to lie on his side and he started falling asleep, even if he slept over the covers.

But he forgot that he left the window open when he went to help his teammates.

Suddenly, a strong gust of winds blew in his room.

He shivered at the sudden cold breeze that brushed his arms but it went away.

Then, the wind was able to make the closet door crack open some.

The gust of wind breezed its way inside and it blew off the lid to the cardboard box.

The wind swirled around in there, stirring all the contents in it like stirring soup.

Only one thing came out.

It flew out, mimicking the wind as it did circles in the air, moving in all directions until it landed on the desk next to the bed.

It landed right next to Ben's face as he stirred in his sleep.

Only a shimmer of moonlight made it through the window and it casted its silver white glow on the item.

It was the photo.

The moonlight landed on her face, showing her physical features more clearly. Then it widened, catching both their faces.

Ben started tossing and turning again like before.

And the more he did, the stronger the glow became.

Suddenly, he starts having the dream again from this morning in school.

He starts chasing her and just when he finally reaches her, she turns into something dark and sinister.

But before it could attack him, the scene changed to the park where he saw someone leaning against a lamppost.

It was a girl and she looked familiar.

He was about to run up to her and ask when she looked to her left.

She shrieked very loudly as a huge shadow jumps out and pounces at her.

He could make out the signs of a brain on its head and that it had one green eye with a red pupil.

It attacked her and the last thing he heard was her scream.

"AHHH!" Ben screamed when he woke up and quickly sat up on his bed.

His face dripped with sweat and he rubbed it off with his hand.

He looked at his alarm clock and it read 12:00pm.

He winced at how intense his dream got.

It all happened so fast and he couldn't do a thing to save that girl.

_She looked just like…no! Just forget it. It was just a dream. It means nothing. Nothing…_

Ben looked out the window and took in the cool breeze before he went under the covers this time and went back to sleep.

But that couldn't have been just a dream.

Could it?

**My life really does suck! I'm in pain right now and I'm not happy. When I get my own room and my own** **laptop to type this story out, then I'll be happy. So, I WILL include a bunch of things to jazz this story up and don't worry, we'll see those other cartoon characters soon so hang in there! Plus, we'll be heading to Ben's world in the next chapter so get excited for that! I know I am! Thanks again EpicTimelady for all your help, you're awesome! So, tell me what you think of this chapter, leave comments and such, and PLEASE review! Until next time, hugs and kisses to you all! Thank you so much for reading! Bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Talk it Out

**Hey guys! School has been hectic these past few days, making it harder to find time to type, ugh! Random fact: I can sing Demi Lovato's version of Let It Go better than the original. I just can! Anyway, I just realized something…credit cards are a debt trap! I learned that in Economics class. And I've also realized that I'm doing this story in the first place because I want to finish the start of a journey, a journey that needs a beginning before it can really begin. Does that make sense? Probably not, heh. But, I do want to introduce my new follower, animebella09. I hope you enjoy this story. So, let's begin! I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story except the plot and my OCs'. So please enjoy!**

Ch 7. Talk it Out

Whenever something goes wrong and you're feeling stressed out, there's only one thing you can do. You talk it out.

Ahsoka paced back and forth in my room while I sat on the edge of the bed, my hands holding my head while they rubbed away the mild headache I had.

After she came into the training room and saw me freaked out on the floor against the wall, she suspected that her master had something to do with it. He immediately lied to her, explaining how I had a panic attack and that I almost hurt him and myself. She looked suspicious of his explanation but she believed him. Since I was still afraid of hurting him, he told Ahsoka to take me to my room while he did a quick errand. I thought he would tell Obi-Wan about it. Or maybe Master Yoda. My headache grew worse while Ahsoka helped me up and took me out of there. But I took one last glance at Anakin who caught me looking at him so I quickly looked away and my face turned red in utter embarrassment.

So here we were; waiting for Anakin to come back and tell us what would happen. I moaned at the mere thought of him telling Master Yoda about my 'panic attack' and have me kicked out of the temple. And I've only been here for 2 days! _Great. Now you'll have to find a new place to crash. Maybe you should do what hobos do and sleep in an alley. It'd be better than sleeping on a bench while you get hit with puddles of icky, muddy water all the time._ I moaned louder at my conscience and fell on my back.

"Don't worry, Georgethe. I don't think they'll kick you out just because you left a crack in a wall." I sat upright and met her eyes, blue and confident, unlike mine.

"Ahsoka, may I remind you that I almost knocked your master's face off!" I blurted out and she winced at how loud I was.

"Well, at least you didn't do it for real." She sheepishly smiled at me, hoping it would calm my nerves. No such luck.

"Ugh! Why does everything have to happen to me? _Me_, of all people?!" I put my face in my hands, groaning dramatically.

I felt extra weight beside me. I uncovered my face and saw Ahsoka next to me, looking sympathetic.

"It's going to be okay, Georgethe. If I know my master, he'll think of something. He always does." I frowned.

"Yeah….but that's just it." My lips started trembling as _it_ flashed in my mind. I rolled on my side to face her with worried eyes.

"I almost hurt him, Ahsoka. I don't know what came over me. It was like…like all my anger building up inside of me and it just had to come out. And it did come out…on him." My voice was cracking and I could feel my eyes getting wet.

"Hey. It's okay. It's okay." She scooted over and brought me in for a hug, my chin rested on her shoulder. I didn't want to cry in front of her. I didn't want to look weak. But hey, it was Ahsoka. She was my friend and friends can cry in front of friends.

But still, I didn't want to cry over something I was making a big deal out of. So I didn't cry, but merely blinked back the wave of tears that should have came. I kept my tears bottled up and just laid my head on her shoulder. She patted softly on my back and rubbed my arms to comfort me. But something came in my mind that made me stop.

"Ahsoka?" She leaned back to look at me and I rubbed away the tears still hanging in my eyes. "I need to tell you something about…about what _really _happened."

"Oh really?" I nodded to her and said yes. "You see, the thing is—" But before I could explain, she cut me off.

"You don't have to say anything. I knew he was lying the whole time." Her 'I know all' look made me doubt her, just a little.

"But-but how? I mean, you practically know everything about him. But how-" She cut me off again.

"Okay, you got to quit repeating yourself." I slightly blushed and said sorry to her.

"But you're right. I _do_ know most things about him, but not everything. Even Anakin has his share of secrets. And I have mine. And I bet you have secrets of your own too." I now felt guilty that I haven't told her my secret…or rather _secrets_.

"Anyway, what exactly happened in there? You looked like you saw a ghost." I looked away to face the wall.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I'll totally understand." I gripped the comforter with my hands.

"He drove me over the edge, I snapped, and the ball was meant for his smirking face. Happy?" I snapped out and her face looked hurt. I felt even guiltier than before. I turned myself to face her. "I'm sorry. It's just…it's complicated."

She looked better and smiled as she took my hands in her, "It's okay. I know you had a rough day and you have a minor headache and you're pretty much exhausted. But you know what?"

"What?" She squeezed my hands and her smile grew, "I think you passed the test."

I passed? I thought I bombed it since I was buried alive in balls and I almost ruined Anakin's handsome face…oh, what am I saying?! "I did? But Ahsoka, didn't you see me back there. I pretty much flunked it."

"That's where you're wrong. I practically saw everything when you went through the obstacle course. The way you slide through the rope maze and how you were strong enough to climb the rock wall. Then, you jumped gracefully over the towers _and_ you made it past the swinging balls."

"But…I didn't make it out of the death trap."

"It doesn't matter if you failed the last part. You showed strength, agility, and skills I guess you didn't know you even had before…until now. This can mean only one thing." I already knew what she was going to say.

"You're Force-sensitive." My mouth was in the shape of an O when she said those words. _Force-sensitive? Me?_

"Really? I'm Force-sensitive?" She nodded and was about to explain it to me when the door was knocked on. I gulped and felt anxious; I had a feeling I knew who it was. I was so nervous that Ahsoka answered instead.

"Who is it?" I hid myself behind her in case I met _his_ face with mine.

"It's me, Ahsoka. Obi-Wan." I sighed in relief and she gave him permission to come in. When he did, he gave me a kind smile. "Anakin told me what happened. I just came to check up on you. How do you feel?" I felt like throwing up.

"He told you?" He nodded and I groaned, falling backwards so my back hit the bed. I covered my face with my hands. _He's probably telling Master Yoda about it right now. My life is officially-_Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching the door.

"I believe that's Anakin now." I scurried to the edge and fell off on purpose. I ducked below the bed and my nerves were on the fritz.

"I'm not here! If he asks where I am, you guys never saw me!" I ducked back down when I heard the door about to open. I heard him enter and I covered my mouth so he couldn't hear me breathing. I felt a drop of sweat roll down my face. _Please don't let him find me. Please don't let him find me. Please don't let him find_-

"I know you there, Georgethe. Come on out." _Man, when is he going to stop calling me Short-wait, did he just say my name? I think he did._ Still, he could sense me no matter where I hid, so I took a deep breath and poked my head out but only half of my face came out of hiding. My big brown eyes probably looked like a mix of curiosity, anxiety, with a simple touch of fear. _Why can't I just melt on the floor and escape the tension in this room? Of course, someone will have to mop up the mess._

"Uh, would you guys mind if I talk to her, alone?" I gulped loudly but Ahsoka got my back.

"Uh, yes, yes we would." She crossed her arms and I actually got nervous as to what will happen.

"Well, too bad. Out you go, Snips!" He actually grabbed her arm and pushed her out the door.

"Hey!" Obi-Wan shook his head at him, seeing how this wasn't going so well and decided that he didn't want to be pushed out too so he walked out calmly.

But he looked back and said, "Try not to scare her too much." I saw him smile innocently.

"What? You don't trust me?" I saw Obi-Wan smiling, probably remembering the last time he said those words.

"Truthfully, I don't know." He got shoved out the door by his annoyed former padawan and he closed the door. _Dun-dun-DUN! _The dramatic music was playing in my subconscious, distracting me that I didn't hear my name being called. I managed to hear it the second time. I couldn't hold in my curiosity anymore.

"Did you tell Master Yoda?" I covered my mouth at my outburst.

"Actually, no." _What? He didn't tell on me?_ I asked him why as he turned and made his way to me.

"I decided that you've been through enough and you should take a breather. You know, so you don't freak out again."

"Yet, you told Obi-Wan." He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"He came up to me when you two left, he asked about the crack, he gave me 'the look'. Give me a break! I almost lost my face today!"

"Um…about that," He sat on the same spot I took at the edge of the bed and looked at me. I revealed more of myself from my hiding spot, still nervous. "I uh- I just want to- uh- I'm really - ugh! Why can't I just say it?!" I was getting flustered. That's not good.

"Whatever it is you need to say, just say it." He slightly grinned at my flustered state, obviously entertained. _Obviously._

"I'm sorry for what happened in the training room. It's just that…you were getting on my nerves about how I did and you kept calling me Shorty. But…it wasn't right, no matter how much you deserved it." He cringed at how my voice went from mad to sad…or he was imagining what could be worse than almost hitting his face. Maybe _actually_ hitting it right on target. "I hope you can forgive me, Master Skywalker." I looked down and rubbed my arm so I didn't have to face him.

"Call me Anakin. Master Skywalker is too formal. And, I _do_ forgive you." I looked up and met his eyes, blue and honest, and he pats the spot next to him, motioning me to sit down. I bit my lip but he said, "It's okay. I don't bite." I giggled a little at how he was trying to lighten the mood. I walked up and sat down next to him. Yet, I was still cautious.

"Look, I get the feeling that you're afraid of me." _Yes, I am._

"No, I'm not." He could tell I was lying.

"I can sense you're troubled, too. You're already showing it." I was fidgeting with my hands but I stopped.

"I'm not troubled. I'm just—"

"Nervous?" I whipped my head to meet his smirk. "I told you, I can sense what you're feeling." I smirked back. I was feeling somewhat brave.

"Well then, I bet you can guess what I'm feeling right now!" I pounced on him and my arms grabbed his torso. He fell back on the bed and I fell on top of him but I held on to him tightly.

"Hey! What was that for?" I laughed like I haven't laughed in so long and smiled up at him, hugging him more.

"Oh, come on! You didn't see that coming?" He grinned playfully and pushed me off of him and chuckled.

"Apparently not. But I guess I deserved that."

"Oh, you _so_ did!" He had a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh really?" Then, he pushed me hard enough to have my back hit the bed with a hint of a jump.

"Hey!" I grabbed his hand but he pulled it out of my hold until I leaped up to grab his arm. I tugged on it hard enough to have him fall back like I did and he jumped when he hit the mattress like me. I laughed as he looked at me over his shoulder but I regretted laughing in his face. He grabbed one of my pillows and hit me on my head. "Oh, it's on!"

"We'll see about that!" I grabbed my own pillow and of course, this lead to a one on one pillow fight. During the heat of the brawl, the door must have opened because out of nowhere, Ahsoka attacked Anakin from behind and I tossed my pillow to her and she hit him repeatedly on his back. He managed to hit her in her chest and was about to charge when I grabbed his torso again and he tried to pry me off. I pushed him on his stomach but his hands grabbed my waist. I yelped at how strong he was and he smirked up at me. Luckily, Ahsoka had my back and attacked him with me at her side. Friends got to stick together, even in pillow fights.

* * *

(Anakin's P.O.V)

I had to admit, Georgethe was definitely puzzling to me in so many ways. The minute she started proving herself on the course today, she showed a good example of strength and skills. I could already tell she was Force-sensitive. But after what happened and her freak attack that almost cost me my face, I felt waves of shame and fear radiating off of her. When she told me to stay away from her, I felt sorry for her, I really did. I had to lie to Ahsoka so she wouldn't yell and hit me if she found out the truth. But I could sense that she knew I wasn't telling her the truth.

I thought about telling Master Yoda what happened after I called someone to fix the wall. I already told Obi-Wan about it and he said he would check up on them, especially Georgethe. But I could feel a stab of guilt hit my chest at the memory of seeing her scared, pained face and that was enough. I made my decision. I wouldn't tell him, for her sake.

When I made my way to her quarters, I heard her panicked voice and a loud thud so I went in, curious. After I got Ahsoka and Obi-Wan out of my hair and out the door, I could feel her being uncomfortable, more than before. But we eventually talked a bit and we ended up having a pillow fight. It was actually nice to fool around for a bit and Ahsoka came in to be at her side like good friends should. I was glad Georgethe was finally able to relax from all the stress.

Ahsoka went in her bathroom to wash up before dinner so it was just us, alone in her room. She was rubbing her arm again, feeling awkward. I saw her eyes take a peek at me through a few strands of hair that fell on her face. I grinned a bit but she looked away with redness on her face. Now, she was feeling flustered. I grinned more and brushed the strands behind her ear and she flinched, her face was the shade of a tomato.

"Don't do that, please." She scooted a little bit to keep distance between us. But I smirked at her behavior.

"Why not? Do I make you nervous?" She grew tense but her voice was soft, almost shy.

"You can sense my emotions. You tell me."

"Do I make you feel…anxious?" She snapped her head to me.

"No! I just…admire you…in more ways than one. That's all." I smirked, glad for what she said about yours truly.

"So, I just have to ask. Where're you from?" Her body got tense.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just…curious." She bit her lip.

"I'm from…" She looked to the window, probably in a train of thought like I often do when I think.

"Florida." She said it like it was a question.

"I've never heard of it before. Which planet is it on?"

"Uh…Earth. It's part of a…continent on Earth."

"A continent? What's that?"

"It's a huge mass of land. There are seven of them on my planet and my home is a tiny part of a big one."

"So, how does a squirt like you end up on a planet such as Coruscant?" She scrunched up her face and pursed her lips.

"First off, don't call me squirt! And second, how I got here is…hard to explain." She looked down to her feet.

I lowered my brows at how closed off she was when it came to how she got here. I wanted answers and I wanted them _now_.

"Okay, what is it with you?" She didn't look at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you keep trying to block _that_ subject, how you ended up here in the first place. What is so hard to explain that you can't tell me? And I bet Ahsoka doesn't know either." She flinched but she took a deep breath.

"I-I can't quite explain it. All I know is…I have to do something important and it's here, on Coruscant. At least, I think it is."

"Well, what is it?"

"I-I don't know, yet." I groaned, sounding more aggravated than I wanted to.

"Well, this has gotten me nowhere." Something triggered in my head. "Wait. Your connection to the Force…"

"What did you say?"

"The Force can only be used by people that are Force-sensitive. And you," I turned to her as she did for me when I said, "You're one of them." She started to smile shyly and brushed her hair back from some more strands falling loose.

"I kind of already knew, thanks to Ahsoka. _And_ she knows you lied to her about my 'panic attack'." She smirked at me and I smiled nervously.

"Eh, I kind of figured."

"But I don't know how that's even possible. As far as I know, no one in my family is Force-sensitive. _No one_ on my planet is Force-sensitive. How could I have it?"

"Well, the Force is very strange. I guess it just randomly picks who gets to be gifted with it, I guess."

"Oh. So, the Force really does live in me?" I faced her and nodded, a smile slowly grew on her face. Suddenly, she screamed loud enough to shatter my eardrums. I plugged my ears so they couldn't be damaged. She stopped screaming and she had a smile that stretched wide in happiness, I think. "This is _so_ amazing! I can't believe it! I _am _one with the Force!" She gasped, "Does this mean I get to be a Jedi Knight too?" _Uh-oh. How do I explain_ _it to her?_

I sat down again on my place next to her. "Look, Georgethe. You're a very bright child and you have lots of potential. But…becoming a Jedi takes years of training and discipline. I just don't think you're ready yet to take on this responsibility." She started to smile less and frown more. "But that doesn't mean you're out of the action _just yet_."

"Really?" I nodded and touched her shoulder, smiling.

"Tell you what? How about I give you lessons on how to fight, how to use your head in various situations and help you focus your mind on your skills _and_ the Force? That way, you'll be ready to fight alongside us when the time comes."

She hummed to herself, tapping her chin with her finger and looking at the ceiling in another train of thought. "Well, I guess that could work. You sure this isn't some kind of joke?" I smirked playfully.

"I promise. But only if you tell me more about yourself. You can tell me a little bit about you each day if you want. That way, I won't be teaching some stranger. Deal?" I held out my hand and I thought she would deny me. But I saw her look at me, at my eyes, and something in her_ own eyes_ appeared. It was trust. She slowly smiled at me and placed her hand in my robot hand, shaking it.

"Deal. So, when do we start?" I could already tell that this girl, this gifted kid, would be a handful just like Ahsoka. But she trusts me enough to give me another chance to prove myself. And I know that learning the truth about her would take time. Well, I have all the time in the world to find out.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

After dinner, I walked back to my room and decided to start getting ready for bed, even though it's around 10:00pm in Star Wars time. While I brushed my teeth, many thoughts ran through my mind. Anakin promised to train me so that one day, I could become a Jedi. But I find that hard to believe. I don't think my mission here is to train in the ways of the Force, even if it runs through me. I spit the toothpaste in the sink and rinse it out completely before using the toilet.

I walked out and closed the door behind me and made my way to the drawer beside it and pulled out my PJs when the door was knocked on. "Come in!" It opened and Anakin's head popped out. "Hey." I shyly smiled at him and spoke back, "Hi. Um, is something wrong?" He walked in a bit and scratched his hair.

"No. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." I smiled sweetly and brushed some hair behind my ear.

"I'm fine. Thanks for checking up on me, though. And I really appreciate the fact that you want to train me. It means a lot."

He grinned at me and said, "Don't mention it. Um, I guess I'll leave you to it then. I'll see you in the morning." He was halfway out the door when he turned back to me and said, "And one more thing?" I saw him smirking when he said, "You don't like it when I call you Shorty, do you?" I raised my brow and gave him a pointed look. He merely chuckled, "I guess not. Which means it stays then. Well, good-night!" He closed the door before I could respond to that. I groaned to myself, "That dude is _so_ asking for it tomorrow."

After I changed, loosened my ponytail and turned off the lights, I went to bed. I left the curtains mostly closed so some moonlight came in to light the room a bit. Then, I started to drift off to sleep. But it wasn't the good kind. I started to toss and turn in my sleep and I moaned softly at first.

I was walking through a park, I believe. It was at night and the stars seemed distant.

The trees, the bushes, even the path laid out for me all seemed so real.

I followed it to a lamppost, giving off its golden light.

I grew weak all of a sudden so I leaned against it.

I could feel myself being watched so I turned to my left when a huge shadow jumped out; it had a big green eye with a red pupil.

I screamed when it attacked me until we were engulfed in a bright, familiar green light.

I heard a loud and angry roar before the shadow was pounced on by a green, plant-like creature.

Its vibrant green eyes mesmerized me when I was starting to wake up.

But before I did, I could feel myself lift up, like I was floating on air.

In the room, my body was actually floating from the bed and up to the ceiling.

The curtains were swaying as a sudden breeze made it swish back and forth slowly.

The moonlight grew brighter than before; it was unnatural.

It was almost…magical.

Suddenly, I stopped and fell back down to the floor.

Or should I say ground.

THUD!

"Ow! What the heck?" I sat up and rubbed my head from getting hit so hard. "Ow…that sure did hurt."

I looked around and realized I wasn't even in my quarters. I took in the trees, bushes, and shrubs.

And that's when it all summed up in my head.

I was outside, in the woods, again!

I manage to get up on my feet when I didn't feel the grass brush under my feet.

I looked down and I saw my black sneakers. I looked all over myself and saw my outfit Ahsoka gave me. Thank God I wasn't in my pajamas like before.

But first things first, I have to get out of here. So I walked away and found my way out by following the bright light overhead.

When I brushed through the last bit of trees, I realized three things.

First off, the bright light was the sun. It was starting to rise, changing the sky from dark blue to light blue and yellow.

Second, I walked out to a hill that overlooked the whole area. That included a big city. A very familiar city.

I walked down the hill and saw that it was nowhere near to be Coruscant.

This meant that I must have traveled to someplace else when I was asleep. That can't be good.

Anakin and Ahsoka would be so worried as to where I would be.

Unless my body was still there in bed and my spirit or soul was here right now. Whoa, talk about creepy!

I made it to the ground and walked alongside the trees that led me to a green and white sign.

When I saw the big white words, I gaped and froze in my tracks.

It read in big, bold lettering "Welcome to Bellwood".

And that was the third. And that leads up to one, big, crazy explanation.

I was in Bellwood, aka, Ben's hometown.

Well, looks like the wait to help my old friend is officially over.

**I'm already getting butterflies since the wait is over! Hehe, that's what Pitch Black said in Rise of the Guardians, one of my favorite movies. So, we've arrived at Ben's world. I wonder what'll happen…well, I know! ANOTHER THING: Inspiration and a needy craving inside of me have made me want to do another story, but this time its Marvel based. It does revolve around Ultimate-Spider Man and Avengers Assemble but it involves romance, some action, and OCs that I want to create. I don't know if I should do it since I should be working on one story at a time and school is biting me in the butt! So, tell me in a review what you think of the idea and do it soon because I may type up the first chapter after I post this up. And thank you animebella09 for following my story and adding it as a favorite, I really appreciate it. =D Anyways, tell me in a review what you think of this chapter AND my Marvel fanfic idea, hugs and kisses to you all, and thanks for reading! I don't know when I'll have time to work more on this because of school and stuff but I'll find a way. =D Bye guys! **


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble in Bellwood

**I'm BAAAAACK! So, school has been good but I miss the feel of typing again! So, here I am! Also, I've decided to hold off the Marvel idea for the future when I'm not busy with this story or unless I'm bored and I need to get it on paper. Now, there will be some action and more good stuff in this chapter, so be prepared! Now, let's get down to business! I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story except the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy!**

Ch 8. Trouble in Bellwood

The sky was light blue, the sun's rays casting its golden glow in the puffy white clouds, mixing the two colors together.

I made my way to another hill that gave me a closer view of the city.

My breath got caught in my throat. I was still shocked.

Not even Master Yoda's daily mediations could have predicted this.

I was standing outside of Bellwood.

And that meant that Ben was somewhere in there, probably waiting for me.

My chest tingled on the inside while my stomach grew knots.

Of course I was nervous. I haven't seen him in two years and a lot can happen in so long.

I decided to stop thinking and started walking towards it, hoping that after I finished my errand- more like mission, if that's what it is, then maybe I can find a way to get back to Coruscant.

Hopefully, I won't have any problems.

_Hopefully._

* * *

_Sometime later…_

As I finally made my way into the city, I noticed how tall Bellwood's buildings are and they were actually skyscrapers. They weren't like the ones on Coruscant but they still looked nice none the less. There were little stands for selling newspapers, comic books, and I saw people walking their dogs or pushing baby strollers down the sidewalks. As the sun hit us with its light, I grew hotter thanks to my jacket. Why does black clothing absorb so much heat than other types? I decided to take it off and tie it around my waist. That's what I always did back at school. It may not be a fashion trend but it was better than carrying it.

I walked further and soon I wound up away from the busy city life and into the more comfortable, easy going side. I see a bunch of people all over the area. Some were eating, some were walking together or with their dogs, and it was basically leisure time. I saw something up ahead and I ran up to investigate it, curious. It was a soccer field and the team using it was practicing, obviously. I'm not really a sporty girl, but just because I am doesn't mean I'm not curious. They were occupied with the soccer ball, of course, so I had time to run over and hid behind a bush.

I carefully peered out and watched them. They were all in their uniforms but the main color was green. It resembled a familiar shade of green, too. It went on for like a few more minutes but I lost count. I was mainly focused on the one in front of me, the goalie. He had his back to me and his hands were out in front of him so he could catch the ball if it came his way. His back was arched and I have to say, it looked long and strong. I gaped and the corners of my mouth were pointing up. _Oh good, drool over a guy you barely know when you__** should**__ be off finding Ben._ Ugh, my conscience was right. I didn't have time to watch this. I had to go and find—.

"Heads up!" The ball passed the goalie's gloved hands and hit the fence in front of the bush, where I was hiding. I jumped a bit at the loud sound of the fence shaking at the impact.

"I'll get it!" The goalie ran up to get it.

But when he bent down and grabbed it, I saw his face.

It made me want to faint or maybe gasp in shock _and_ surprise.

It was Ben.

I knew it was him because of his eyes. Only one person has that shade of green, with a twinkle of mischief and heroism in their eyes.

He didn't seem to notice me so I wanted to just bolt out of there. I guess bushes have branches or twigs or something because my hand pressed hard on it and made it split in two.

SNAP!

Ben's face snapped up to where I was but I was still behind the bush. I tried keeping my breathing soft and steady, even though my heart was beating out of control. I thought I would split in two when he spoke.

"Who's there?" I pressed my hands over my mouth so I couldn't blurt out I was there. But I didn't see what the problem was since I came from my world to Star Wars world to this world so I could see him. But he wouldn't know it was me because I've changed physically. And apparently, so has he.

And he looked even better than before, which is stretching it a bit too far.

"Come on, Ben! We need the ball!" I heard footsteps getting softer so I dared myself to look behind. He was walking away and threw the ball to one of his teammates. They continued playing like it never happened. And I intend to keep it that way.

I scurried off as fast as I could and made my way back the way I came. I didn't dare look back, afraid of him catching me in his eyesight.

* * *

_Sometime later again…_

I had no idea what time it was.

I was now in the park, where cars were parked at and people were walking past me and such.

But from how the sun was getting ready to set, and the sky changed to pink, orange, and yellow colors, I guess it was close to nighttime. The weird part was I wasn't hungry or tired and I've been walking around this town all day. And the reason why I'm not looking for Ben is simply this…I was scared out of my mind!

I haven't seen him in two years and he has changed _so_ much.

Unlike me, the too tall, braces wearing, awkward dork I've grown into. But that's beside the point.

I walked past trees and bushes on a pathway and I looked up to the sky to see the stars were distant.

I came across a lamppost and decided to lean against it and take a break. My breathing was in rhythm with my heart, both were keeping the beat.

The cool breeze grew cold so I put my jacket back on.

I was starting to grow weak all of a sudden when I was just fine a while ago.

That's when I finally realized something.

Everything that's happened has happened before.

Like in my dream. _Whoa! Déjà vu._

The memories of my dream started coming back in my head.

And something else.

Something was coming from my left. I could sense it.

But when I did, the same thing that happened in my dream happened again.

Only this time…it was real.

The shadow jumped out at me and I screamed.

It grabbed me by my shoulders. I was able to see its face…if that was even its face.

It was an alien that had a brain on its head and a green eye with a red pupil.

It was a DNAlien.

"Let go of me! Let go of me, you creep!" It ignored my cries and began dragging me to the darker part of the park.

I kept trying to pry its black, creepy hands off me but it was stronger than I thought. It was stronger than me.

Suddenly, just when the shadows of the tall trees started climbing up my legs, a bright green light engulfed us both.

And after it died down, I heard a loud, angry roar. The same roar from the dream. And it was close. _Very_ close.

The DNAlien got pounced on by the same green, vine-like creature, freeing me from its grip.

The moment my eyes locked on with its vibrant green eyes, I was once again mesmerized by its intense hold over me.

That's when I knew who it was.

It was Swampfire. It was one of Ben's new aliens. Which means…that this _is _Ben!

He punched the DNAlien in its jaw, pushing it with brute force from himself. He ignited flames in his hands and blasted flamethrowers at it, launching it far away from us. He charged at full speed and jumped in mid-air to deliver a kick to its chest. The DNAlien's back hit a tree trunk and collapsed. Suddenly, I thought I heard a stampede.

Turns out I was right.

A group of DNAliens came charging at us from behind. I turned around swiftly when I saw a metallic hand making contact with one of their faces. Several more were hit by pink energy disks and then the rest is history.

I saw two figures walk out to where the unconscious aliens were. I gaped.

It was Kevin and Gwen. In the flesh!

I turned back to Swampfire and he grabbed one by its neck and pinned it to the same tree.

"Why did you attack here? What's your game?" He demanded lowly, giving me a chill.

It responded in gibberish, earning him a violent shove to the trunk. "Answer me!"

I could see something in the corner of his eyes…anger.

"Why did you attack her? Answer me! NOW!" My heart was tugged on, pulling me to him.

"Ben! Please stop!" His vine-like back arched and he grew tense.

"What did you say?" I said his name when he must think I was a complete stranger to him.

I could see Gwen and Kevin approaching from the corner of my eye.

I followed my first instinct and ran as fast as I could. And I didn't dare look back.

I ran through the trees and came back to the lamppost when I heard the bushes rustling behind me.

A bright green glow came up behind me and my conscience yelled out '_Run girl, run!'_

The light died down and two strong hands grabbed my wrists from behind and they twirled me around to face him.

Ben's face was very close to mine that our noses almost touched. It made my stomach flip.

He kept pushing me until my back hit the lamppost and his arm leaned on it while the other one kept me caged.

His face hovered over mine and I felt my cheeks getting hotter when the same vibrant eyes locked on with mine.

He hasn't said a single word to me and the wait was eating me up alive. His chest almost touched mine.

"It's you." I choked back a gasp and looked down to meet my black sneakers, just like his.

His thumb went under my chin and made me look up and I met his eyes and a tiny hint of a smile.

I wanted to smile back and hug him for how long we've been apart.

But something deep inside made me want to ignore the temptation.

"It's you." I said back and he finally smiled at me before I surprised us both with a hug.

I fell for the temptation. It was too strong to ignore.

After two years of living my life without him, I just felt like I _had_ too. It made me want to cry in his arms. But I chose not to. Not now, at least.

He hugged me back rather tightly and I hid my face in his neck when something inside me stirred.

My head was starting to get dizzy and my vision started to blur. I pulled back kind of hard.

I looked back to his face and said softly, "I think it's time for me to go."

"Not yet. Are you okay? That thing didn't hurt you, did it?" His hand touched my cheek but I pulled it off. I wasn't a baby but he was acting kind of protective.

"No, it didn't. And it's all thanks to you, my hero." I playfully smiled at him and he reflected it, giving me a squeeze.

"I-I never thought I would see you again." Ditto.

"Me too. But—" Then I remembered that we stopped being friends and that's when my troubles started. I pulled out completely and stepped back. Ben raised a brow at me.

"What's wrong?" He should know. _He_ was the one who broke up our friendship.

"You. This. Us. Or have you forgotten that you decided one day that it was best if we stopped being friends."

He looked hurt. _Well, he should be. He literally broke your heart. He deserves to be ashamed._

I heard two familiar distant voices calling out to Ben. It must be Gwen and Kevin so I decided it was time to go. And right now would be good since my ability to travel to different worlds is only temporary through my dreams. "I've _really_ got to go." I walked past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait Ge! You can't go now. We need to talk." I yanked my arm away.

"Don't you dare call me Ge! You lost that right long ago. I'm sorry but—" I heard the others coming closer so I frowned at him.

"I have to go." I ran away and ignored his calls out to me. I blinked back my tears and followed a star. It was a star that twinkled bright in the now dark blue sky. As I ran, I didn't care about my desperate need to help Ben for who knows what. I don't even know why I was friends with him in the first place. Right now, I wanted to go back to the Jedi Temple, to be with Obi-Wan and my good friend Ahsoka and I really craved running into Anakin's strong and secure arms and never leaving his side.

I was running in slow motion when the same feelings from before came flooding back to me.

My legs got wobbly, my head got dizzy, and my vision grew blurry.

The last thing I saw was the star in the sky until everything went black.

I jolted up on my butt when I met my dark drawer across from me.

I looked around and saw the familiar surroundings that belonged here.

I was back in my room, in the Temple, on the planet Coruscant.

I sighed, drops of sweat on my face that were rubbed away. I was safe and sound.

But with flashbacks of my adventure in Bellwood and my encounter with Ben, I wasn't so sure anymore.

I was safe…for now.

* * *

(Ben's P.O.V.)

The moment I saw a strand of dark brown hair at soccer practice, I immediately got suspicious. I could have jumped over the fence and pulled the hider out of the bush. But I thought it was a trick of the mind. Probably not.

On our way to the cave, I kept thinking of who it was hiding out there and possibly spying on us.

But I already had a feeling who that was behind the bush.

And during our investigation, our plumbers' badges started going crazy and they indicated that DNAliens were at Bellwood Park so we left right away.

When we got there, people were running away screaming and I made out one of them by a lamppost. It was about to pounce on a tall, familiar looking girl. It was like someone hit me at the back of my head and made the memory come back to me. It was her. It was Georgethe. She was in the same position she was in my dream. Whether it was a strange coincidence or not, I ran as fast as I could to them, dialing the Omnitrix to a favorite of mine and slammed it.

I was Swampfire when I attacked that DNAlien and punched it and blasted flamethrowers at it. I was going to destroy it while I pinned it to the trunk when she told me to stop. I turned around just to see her run away. But I was able to find her by the lamppost when I changed back and I surprised her from behind and caged her to the same lamppost. She's grown for the past five years we've been apart. She had the same curly brown hair that was in a ponytail, same moles on her face and neck, and the same big brown eyes full of creativity and life.

But then it ended badly when she reminded me of my past decision. It was like all the air was punched out of me. She even yelled at me for calling her the nickname I gave her and she ran off again. I would have transformed into an alien that was fast but the watch was red and needed time to charge. So, I just watched her fading away until she just vanished.

Gwen and Kevin finally came but when they asked about her, I just brushed them off and made my way to the car. The drive back wasn't any better since Gwen was badgering me with questions and Kevin was joking on the subject of her being my past love interest and Gwen socked him in the arm.

"Seriously though, is she?" I glared at him but Gwen beat me to it.

"That's enough, Kevin. Now, was she—" I cut her off.

"Yes. That was her. And she looked half happy and half angry to see me." I leaned my head back.

"Oh. Is it because of…you know…_it_?" Gwen looked concerned.

"Yes. And no, I don't want to talk about it." The last thing I needed was to look back on the past.

"Okay, back to basics. Those DNAliens must be serious or just plain stupid if attacking bystanders is how they plan on letting them know about their future conquest of Earth."

"I don't know. It seemed quite random, attacking the park. It's too bad they escaped when we weren't looking."

"Well, we can blame that on Ben's girlfriend." I kicked the back of his seat and he glared at me over his shoulder. But I faked an innocent look and he narrowed his eyes before turning forward.

"Anyway, we should probably keep our eyes open in case they pull something off like that. Now, back to the cave."

"Face it, Gwen. That portal isn't there. It's probably cause' your powers are on the fritz again." She glared.

"No, they're not. You can't see it but you can feel it when you walk through it."

"Right. And Ben's ex is just an old friend of his. But I guess anything's possible, right?"

Seriously, I wanted to strangle him. But I'm pretty sure Gwen wouldn't like that. Then, _I'd _be the one getting strangled.

"I'm not kidding, Kevin. That portal could be the key to other worlds, universes, dimensions besides our own. But we have to make sure that the DNAliens, the Highbreed, or anyone else doesn't discover it. If they do…"

"Then more lives will be destroyed than just our own." Gwen and Kevin glanced back at me while I looked out the window.

While I saw my reflection in the window as we drove by, Georgethe's face appeared beside my own.

I got startled and looked behind me to see no one there.

I was starting to lose it.

The rest of the drive was silent and I preferred it that way.

But some things still bothered me.

Why did I have a dream that predicted what happened tonight?

Could the DNAlien attack and the portal be connected to Georgethe somehow?

And why did she say she had to go right away?

I remembered that she could only visit my world through her dreams temporarily.

So was that it?

These were pieces of a puzzle that had to fall into place. But it would take time.

The question is: How long was it going to take?

**I've just realized that I haven't updated in 10 days! I'm sorry about that guys! It's just been hectic with school, projects, and the problems that go on in my life. And I've been trying to finish this so I could put it up. Well, now I have. =D And just to make things clear if you're confused, time runs differently in different worlds and such. So to Ben, he hasn't seen her in five years and she hasn't seen him in two years. On the side note, I feel like CyberChase isn't enough to satisfy my needs and wants so I may be putting a new story up. I don't know when I'll do it. Maybe next month or so, I'm not sure yet. Anywho, tell me what you think in a review, leave me comments and such, hugs and kisses to you all, and I should have the next one up probably the week after next week but I'll try and make it earlier. Thanks katierosefun and Epic Timelady for your help on my Marvel idea and such. I love you guys! Time for me to sign off! Bye guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: Practice Makes Perfect

**Hey guys! So, I know it seems like forever since I last updated. But with school and stuff, I have been so busy. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on this story. No way, Jose! Anyway, let's get down to business. I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any other cartoons that will be featured in this story except the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :)**

Ch 9. Practice Makes Perfect

"_OW!" That cut made him whine more than the others. He scooted away from her more on the picnic table, hoping that the wet cotton ball couldn't hurt his cheek anymore._

"_Come on, Ben. You have to get these cuts clean so they don't get infected." Gwen told him and he didn't look happy, not one bit. They were now in Colorado and they discovered Doctor Animo; a mad scientist that has the power to control animals, and his hideout up in the mountains. He was doing experiments on wild animals and when they found him planning on attacking tourists, a rough battle broke out, one that got Ben hurt. Now, Gwen was trying to clean up the mild cuts on his arms and one on his cheek but he was fidgeting._

"_You're being a bigger baby than usual, doofus!" Gwen complained and Ben slapped her hand away when it reached out to touch his cheek. She snapped at him, "Ben!"_

"_Leave me alone! You only make the pain worse!" Ben snapped back and shifted so his back was facing her._

"_Ugh! You're acting so childish!"_

"_Well, that's good since I am a child!"_

_Gwen groaned, annoyed, and since Grandpa Max was out to shop for food in town that was only a few minutes away by walking, she had to fix her cousin up. But how was she going to do that if he wouldn't let her touch him anymore?_

"_What's going on?" Gwen jumped at the sudden voice. She turned and came face to face with me._

"_Georgethe! You scared me!" I apologized for that and saw Ben too until I saw scratches on his arms._

"_What happened to him?" Gwen looked to me then at Ben and back to me when she grew a smile that spelled curious._

"_Why don't you go ask him yourself?" She put an alcohol drenched cotton ball in my hand and said, "If you need me, I'll be on my laptop inside the R.V. See you!" She ran right away inside before I could stop her. It was obvious she wants me alone with Ben and I blushed as to why…_

_I breathed out, trying to calm down my fast beating heart. I walked up to him and lightly touched his shoulder. "Hey."_

_He jumped up and turned around. He took in a deep breath and smiled at me. He looked relieved._

"_Oh Ge, it's just you. I thought you were Gwen, getting ready to strangle me if I didn't behave." He grinned, looking more childish than usual and I giggled. I sat down next to him, still wary of how close the cotton ball was to his arm._

"_Let me guess; you went one on one with Dr. Animo but it didn't end well, even if you did save the day, again."_

_He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing in embarrassment at me seeing him like this. "Yeah…that pretty much sums it up. He was mind controlling bears and wolves and eagles and things I can't remember anymore. I destroyed his wacky mind control helmet but that ended up causing a rock avalanche and well…" I frowned and very carefully touched his arm and he winced._

"_I'm sorry! I just…I'm sorry I wasn't there. I could have helped you." I frowned more to myself when I pressed the cotton ball to one of the lower cuts on the arm. He winced and bit his lip. I tried getting it done right away so he wouldn't be in pain anymore. "Sorry! But you should really stop squirming. It's making it even harder to get these cuts cleaned up." He winced more but he looked at me and nodded, "Okay."_

_When I finished his arms and went to his cheek, he hissed at the bee sting feeling so my spare hand grabbed his hand and rubbed it with my fingers, hoping it could give him comfort; at least enough to get him through this. He smiled at me through the pain and my thumb rubbed the top of his hand as a way to tell him 'You're welcome'. When I finally finished, the first aid kit was on top of the table so I opened it and took out the gauze to wrap around his arms. Then, I took out a bandage to put on his cheek. "There, that should do it."_

_Out of nowhere, I leaned up quickly and kissed his cheek. I leaned back right away and a blush crept up on my face. I bit my lip, afraid of what he'd say or do. But he only touched his kissed cheek and blushed again, only redder. And he actually looked shy when he smiled shyly at me, "I…I uh…t-thank you…Ge….really…thanks." I shyly smiled back and blushed as red as him. "You're…you're welcome."_

_I think I felt a pair of eyes behind my head, watching us, and I knew who it was. But I didn't care. All I cared about was being there with Ben, like friends should…maybe even more than friends._

* * *

"You got to keep your eye…on the ball!" A fast ball went past my face, jolting me awake from my thoughts. I forgot I was training today and not even dragging me out of bed couldn't keep me focused. I was still thinking about Bellwood, meeting Gwen again and Kevin for the first time. But most of all, I thought about Ben, of course. And how protective and caring he was when that DNAlien attacked me and he came to my rescue like in my dream. This leads me to how it was too much of a coincidence it was to how that dream predicted it would happen. And then there's the part where Ben was _so close_ to me…_so close_…that I could feel his warm breath on my face…

"Hey Shorty? Are you okay? You look kind of…out of it." I snapped up as Anakin approached me. I stood up straight and nodded. Last night's events still lingered in my mind but I'll just have to set it aside for now.

"I'm fine, thank you. Now, what is my training session focused on? And please don't let it be escaping from ball avalanches."

He chuckled and nudged my shoulder, "What's the matter? Afraid of getting a little wonk on the head?" I pouted, crossing my arms when he picked it up and looked at me over the shoulder. "I threw it at you because you need to sense it coming so you can avoid it," he threw it at me and something clicked. I got down on my legs as it shot over me to the wall, just like last time, "Like so."

"Well that's great! Can we move on now?" I sighed, getting more impatient.

"Patience…my _short_ pupil." I glared at him and punched his arm but he grabbed my wrist before I even hit him. "Sheesh! I was only joking…sort of."

I raised my brows at him, "_Sort of_?" I saw some spit come out of my mouth so I pulled away from his grip, lucky enough since he is strong, and wiped my mouth spit free. _Stupid braces_, I thought angrily.

"What _are_ those things on your teeth?"

"They're called braces. They're suppose to help keep your teeth straight—but you have to wear them for a few years. But it feels _so much_ like a hundred years." I groaned, wishing to pry them off. But they're stuck to them like steel.

"Well, sucks to be you." I finally made my fist gain contact with his arm.

"Jerk!" But I couldn't stop smiling at him and he shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care. "So, what am I going to learn today?" He led me to the center of the room and stood right in front of me.

"Well, first off, I'm going to teach you some basic fighting styles. You know, just so we can keep that adorable face of yours." He smirked playfully again and I immediately saw Ben's face taking his place. I shook the uneasy feeling off and saw him take a fighting stance just when Ahsoka came in. I asked her to come join us just so I can have someone to give me moral support. "Oh, and don't forget to hold up _your_ end of the bargain." I smiled at his smirk.

"Oh, I didn't forget." Actually, I forget the most simplest of things so of course I forgot. But I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Just listen, focus, and you'll be fine. Are you ready?" I glanced back at Ahsoka and she nodded for reassurance. I nodded, getting both excited that I'm _actually_ training with Anakin _and_ nervous for making yet another mistake.

"Okay. So, first you have to know one on one combat, starting with using your fists. Like so!" He threw a punch but slowly while he talked, "Now, block it with your own fist, mainly the left one." I formed a fist and pushed his robotic hand away, gaping a little at seeing it. He didn't notice and he kept making me repeat the same routine but it switched back and forth with my left and right hands. "Okay, you're starting to get it. Now, let's kick it up a notch." We started throwing punches, only faster and he narrowly missed my cheek by an inch.

"So, back to square one. Where are you from, exactly?" I blocked one punch right after another.

"I'm from Florida, in a small town that will remain unknown, for now." I punched him rather rough.

"Okay. That seems fair enough." He ducked when I almost hit his nose.

"What about family?"

"The usual: A mom, dad, and two sisters."

"Okay. One more thing: How old _are_ you?" I grinned, blocking a punch and swiftly returning it.

"Twelve. And yes, I'm very tall for my age." He chuckled and did a slice to my neck which I ducked from.

"You're not _that_ tall. You only reach up to my shoulder." I shrugged.

"Well, it's better than nothing." I dodged a few in a row and managed to hit him in the shoulder but he shook off the pain.

"Good job. Now," that's when he brought his leg up and kicked and I barely missed it, landing on my side.

"Hey! Who do you think I am? Your very own personal dummy?" He smirked and pulled me back to my feet. I got in a fighting stance just like he did.

"Hmm, maybe." I glared at him and suddenly, my leg jolted up and was blocked by him. "No need to get steamed at me."

"I'm not steamed."And I had no idea why my leg decided to kick him. He grinned and kicked me right back, hitting my elbow.

"OW!" I rubbed it and I saw Ahsoka getting up, worried but Anakin pulled me up yet my butt ached in pain. I yanked my hand back and crossed my eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" There was a hint of teasing in his voice. I grit my teeth and made a fist to punch his chest but he swerved to my left. I groaned, aggravated, and tried another punch. But he swerved the other way so I immediately swerved a punch the same way.

His hand grabbed my entire fist. But there was something else. It was his left hand; his human fleshed hand. I could feel it through his glove and I zoned out to its warmth.

"I don't know. You look pretty steamed to me." I looked up and I could feel myself melting in his blue, striking eyes. But I saw him smirking his face off and my face was heating up. "And in a goofy way too." His looked like he was holding back a laugh.

I growled and that's when I felt it again. The same warm, intense feeling was flowing through me and it grew more stronger in my chest, shooting up to my hand. I had no idea what it was. But it felt pretty good. Yet the results of last time made me want to panic.

Still, it wasn't something I could ignore. I yanked my hand out of his with force and jumped back. "_Now_ I am!"

I did a round house kick to the chest and he collapsed on his back, moaning in pain. "Whoa! How'd I do that?" Honestly, it was like my body did that on its own…like I had no control over that action. Of course, the strange power I had is the reason why.

"That was so cool! What do you think of that, master? Seeing as how you got your butt handed to you, by a girl, I might add."

Anakin moaned more when he got up on his arms, totally annoyed, "Gee, thanks Snips. That means a lot coming from you." He got up on his own and rubbed his chest, "Ow. Lucky shot. Let's see if you can do that again." I gulped when he actually kicked me and I covered my chest with my arms, sending me down like he did. I groaned and tried to shake off the pain.

"I get that you're frustrated. But you have to control it. Or else," I pounced on him but he caught me and hauled me over his shoulder, "you can just lose yourself." I _was_ getting frustrated…that he was making a fool out of me.

"Is this training or do you like seeing me lose in utter shame and humiliation?" He smirked and put me back down.

"No…but it helps you get less rusty."I grinned when I spun around to deliver a quick kick when he caught my leg. I gaped and he chuckled, "Nice try, Shorty." I tried wriggling it out but his grip increased so I punched his arm repeatedly, every punch made him look more amused at me, weak and puny. "You're going to have to do a _lot_ better than that."

"Oh yeah?" I still had one leg free so I stomped on Anakin's foot. He cried out in pain and his grip loosened so I pulled it out quick enough to push him down until he grabbed my wrist to drag me down with him. I gave out an "Oof!" and fell on top of him, on his chest. I giggled at the mess we were in and he got supported on his arms. He smirked and ruffled my hair and I slapped his chest so he shoved me off of him. When I playfully punched his leg, I yelped as he caught me in his arms from behind. And when I tried pulling away, he said I looked like a complete mess and he was right. My ponytail was loose and my curly hair kept covering my face.

Someone cleared their throat loud enough to get our attention. "I hope I'm not interrupting something." It was Obi-Wan and he looked half confused, half entertained. I felt Anakin hoisting me up under the arms and pulling away when he did.

"Nope. We were just…doing some training." Training, yes. But I didn't think I rocked at it.

"Training? It felt more like humiliating. Mostly because of _him_. And I kept my end of the bargain and you said nothing about making me look like a fool." He bit back another laugh. "Hey, you just need more practice. And _definitely _some patience...or a _lot_ of it." _  
_

I gritted my teeth and actually punched his arm, _very_ hard.

"OW!" He glared at me, rubbing his arm but I smirked. It made me laugh under my breath. Anakin's arm bumped into mine intently, making me stop. "So, what's up?" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at how he spoke.

"What's up is that the Council is requesting our presence, immediately." I could tell he looked troubled.

"Did something happen?" Anakin walked towards his former master and they both walked away, leaving me and Ahsoka concerned.

"I don't know, but it sounds serious. We should head over there right away."

"Um, hello? What about my training session?" Anakin halted, turning back to give me a sorry smile. I wonder if he's really sorry.

"Sorry about this, Shorty." I sighed, annoyed.

"It's Georgethe," I suddenly smirked, "Skyguy." Ahsoka choked back a laugh and Anakin gave me a crossed look.

"Fine, whatever. Just…let Ahsoka train you." She walked up next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You can count on me, master. I'll get her in shape." We exchanged smiles at each other.

"Okay. I'll see you two later." That's when I felt it…a tug of my heart. I automatically ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He looked surprised, I was too.

"Is something wrong, Georgethe?" I wondered the exact same thing. Guess it must be me getting worked up over nothing. Or it could be how last night made me want to come back here and be with Obi-Wan, Ahsoka… and him.

"Um…," I blushed, unable to get words to come out of my mouth when an idea struck me. "Just…_this_." I did say he was asking for it from officially making my nickname Shorty, especially since I already have one. But, now didn't feel like the right time. So, I only jumped up to ruffle his hair, laughing at his new hairdo. "It's a good look for you. What do you guys think?"

"I like it." Ahsoka laughed with me and he was scowling at us. Obi-Wan chuckled under his breath but he cleared his throat and stopped. He grabbed Anakin's arm and pulled him out of the room but he was calling me out.

"This isn't over, Shorty!" I couldn't keep a straight face on and I started laughing until I couldn't breathe.

"Ha-ha! I'll believe it when I see it! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Later, Skuguy!" Ahsoka closed the doors and I wiped away a tear as she walked back to me.

"So, ready for Round 2? After all, practice makes perfect."_  
_

"I am if you are."

* * *

_Sometime later…_

Whew! Who knew that Ahsoka was as hard to fight as Anakin? She helped drill me through punching, kicking, even some combos that work in the field. But still, I was beat so I told her I was heading to my room and take a nap.

I walked in and stretched my back, feeling it snap, and walked to the bed. Suddenly, I started sweating. My head started hurting and that's when I heard something.

Voices.

And they were all too familiar.

"_Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I'm not sure I'll be able to trace her, especially since she's in a different dimension…or something like that." _Gwen.

"_Of course I'm sure. Besides, there's still a lot of things that need to be answered."_

"_Like how you two first met and it was love at first sight?" _Kevin. I bet he was smirking at him blushing like I was, no doubt. I heard a SLAP! And then next came a howl of pain. _"OW! Hey, I'm just askin'!"_

"_Anyway, tell me again why I'm doing this."_

"_Because…because…" _He stopped. I was on the verge of my seat.

"_Because I have to see her, that's why. And she looked younger than me when she's suppose to be around our age. And she seemed nervous when she said she had to go. But to where? And why was it so important to her? I have to find her and get to the bottom of it. I just have to." _I blushed at his words and how serious he spoke.

"_Sounds like you're not over her, man." _I heard another SLAP! But it sounded less loud than the last one.

"_OW! Okay! Okay! I'll be quiet! Just quit slapping me!"_

"_Only if you behave."_

"_Gwen, can you do it?"_

"_I can try. But it'll take some time."_

"_Fine. The sooner we get this over with, the better."_

When the voices stopped, I was freaking out. I knew that was Gwen, Kevin, and especially Ben talking. But how could I hear them? It was sort of like having a vision, except it's only audio and not visual.

Suddenly, my whole mind went blank.

Why do you ask?

Well, because I started to fall asleep all of a sudden and I collapsed on the bed, my whole world going black.

* * *

(Anakin's P.O.V.)

"So the Separatists are actually building more blockades?" I was totally shocked at the news we got.

"It would seem so. So far, they were able to build a chain of them, somewhere along this system. But luckily, they haven't made it anywhere near Coruscant. But the more planets that are under those blockades, the more chance the Separatists will have of getting them to join their side. And a less chance we'll have of ending this war," Master Windu spoke.

While he spoke, I started feeling something in my head. It wasn't painful but it felt urgent. And it was strong.

"Go to these planets, and free these innocents, we must." Master Yoda spoke.

I held my head when it started pounding. That's when I could sense where it was coming from.

It led out of the door and back the way we came but it went straight down a familiar pathway.

"Anakin and I will leave at once, master. But we will have to take precaution. If they know we have foreseen this matter, they will have to make us surrender when we arrive." Obi-Wan said.

"Then take caution, you must. May the force be with you." We both bowed to him and we all dispersed the meeting.

"I'll contact Cody and meet you in the landing bay."

"And I'll have Rex and his troops ready to leave at once. There's just something I have to check on first."

"Alright. But be quick about it." I nodded and ran away, following that strange sensation down the hallway, past the training room and into another hallway. I walked past doors when the same strong feeling was right behind the door I stood in front of.

It was Georgethe's quarters and it was quiet…too quiet.

"Hey Shorty? Are you in there?" I knocked on it but there was no response. Since she was Force-sensitive, I could sense her presence. And she w_as_ in there. But she wasn't answering me. Something must be wrong.

I practically barged in there and I looked over at the sight.

She was on her stomach, sleeping over the covers. I walked over to her and grinned at how she looked. She still looked sweet and innocent, even when she's asleep. I wanted to ask her how the rest of her training went before I asked Ahsoka so I shook her arm. But she didn't wake up.

"Shorty? It's me, Anakin. Wake up." But the more I shook her; she didn't jolt up or open her eyes. I grew concerned.

"Come on, kid. I'm not kidding. I have to leave like right now so wake up." She still stood still…too still.

"Georgethe, wake up! Wake up! I'm serious! Wake up!" I gripped both her arms and shook like fiercely. But when her head dropped back, I felt like time froze. _No…no, she can't be…_I checked her pulse and it was still beating. But she was out like a light.

She was unconscious.

"Aw, dang it!" I carried her in my arms and brought her under the covers, tucking her in before I jolted out of the room.

**Okay! If I have made any errors, let me know. And in the next chapter, we'll visit another world, surely one you're all familiar with. It's one of my favorite shows! This will kind of be like Kingdom Hearts, traveling to new worlds and making new friends and such. AND, Kingdom Hearts will be featured in a future CyberChase story so get happy for that! And I will feature flashbacks just to help you guys understand the plot more and one of my followers(Epic Timelady)suggested I do it. So, tell me what you think in a review, follow me and my story, hugs and kisses, and I'll see you guys soon! Bye guys! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Feels like Magic

**Hey guys! I was planning on putting this up tomorrow but I was already done with it so here it is! Also, I've edited Ch.3 so there are some changes to it, like the flying part. It was actually Epic Timelady's idea so please give her credit. And, I've made a new fanfic friend recently: Ariel and jim are the cutest. This chapter is dedicated to her and please read her story 'The Lost Boy'. It's really good. So, this chapter takes place in a new world that is a favorite show of mine since I was little. :) Oh, and if you want to look at Cyber Spooks! I'd appreciate it and I should have the next part up tomorrow. I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoons that will be featured in this story (even the show that appears in this chapter). I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy.**

Ch 10. Feels like Magic

The smell of nature, the breeze of the wind at my face, the feel of the outside world caved in my mind. I slowly opened up my eyes to see. My vision became clearer with each passing second, seeing nothing but trees surrounding me in every direction. I twirled around until I saw a way out. I followed it and it led me somewhere new.

Whether this was a dream or actually happening, none of that mattered. I was just settling on the decision to just go with it. I heard my feet crunch as the image of a lake came into view. It was covered in a green-like mist, almost mystical. A frog was on a lily pad when it saw me, croaked loudly, and jumped off the lily pad so it could dive into the water.

"Daphne?" The sound of something metallic rang in my ears, coming from my far right. I whipped my head to it, catching the metal-like suit peeling off automatically from a tall, slender figure. I walked back quickly so I could hide behind a looming tree.

It was a red- haired teenage girl with bright, blue eyes and she strode her way to the lake. "I heard you calling me." She walked deeper into the lake and the water kept on climbing up her body, her legs already underwater. "I'm here."

The one step I took forward made me step on a twig, my mistake. "Hey, who's there?" _Uh-oh!_ _Busted! _But when she saw me, she didn't look mad. In fact, she looked kind of taken back. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Georgethe."

"Oh, well then, hi. My name is Bloom." I grinned and stifled back a laugh.

"I-I know who you are. And I'm here to help you." I mean, that's the reason why I traveled here, isn't it?

"You are? But, you're just a kid. And it's too dangerous to be outside right now. If those monsters catch you, I'll never forgive myself. Now, you have to leave, like right now!" She waved her hands, shushing me away. But I stayed put. "I said leave!"

"I can't. At least, not right now."

"I don't understand." Suddenly, I heard a mystical voice speaking out. It was a woman and she was calling for Bloom. I bet it was Daphne, her sister. Yes, I've watched this show as well.

"_Bloom. Come to me, Bloom. Come to me. Follow my voice._" Bloom obeyed and started walking back in the water. But then, I started to feel a pull, a weird yet strong pull, to follow her down the lake. So, I did. I couldn't believe it when I was actually breathing underwater as I followed Bloom down in a cove where a golden, glowing woman appeared. But I could see through her like she was a spirit.

"Daphne, am I dreaming?"

"_No Bloom, you're not dreaming. Come with me, little sister. You haven't lost your powers, Bloom. Look over there. Look and see who you really are._" I hid behind a rock covered in shells and seaweed and looked over to see a wall magically showing Bloom's past and her life in Gardenia, her hometown on Earth, at least this world's version of Earth.

"It's home, Gardenia. And my parents. I mean, my adoptive parents." I forgot that she was adopted when Daphne took her to Earth to keep her and her powers safe from the Ancestral Witches, who destroyed her home planet of Domino.

"_Yes, who raised you and love you with all their hearts, as you love them. Now, look closer, Bloom. This is your birthright…the crown of Domino._" I awed as Daphne summoned a box and opened it to reveal the crown with a blue oval stone in the middle. "_You are a princess, Bloom._"

"No, I am a failure. I let the Trix take the Dragon Flame."

"_Nobody can steal your past, your dreams or your powers. You just have to look deep inside yourself…and you will find them._" She raised her hands high, glowing brightly as the light covered her and then the light died.

"Daphne? Daphne?"

"She's gone." Bloom gasped at my voice, looking my way as I came out, smiling at her, "But she's right. No one can take away your powers…because they belong to you and_ only_ you." She looked surprised that I followed her down here but she started smiling. "And I believe in you." She nodded and side by side, we both walked back up to the surface.

That is…until…Bloom started glowing fiery red and I was freaking out. "Uh Bloom? What's happening?"

"You might want to step back. Like, now." I nodded quickly and swam back to the surface as warm, vibrant colors overtook the blue waters. My head broke through and took in to my surroundings when Bloom shot up, shouting, "Magic Winx!" She was in her fairy form, glowing fiery hot as the symbol of the Dragon Flame, the dragon surrounded her. "Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame!" I cheered and swam to shore when she floated down to my level. "If you really want to help, go to Alfea. My friends may need help. I'll go to Magix City and help my friend, Sky."

"Okay. But be careful." She grinned and her blue eyes mixed with the Dragon Flame made her look even more powerful.

"You too." She flew away at break neck speed and I ran away, just long enough to see tons of dark creatures attacking the school of fairies, Alfea.

* * *

I made it just in time to see the other girls, the Winx, transform. "Magic Winx!" It was so cool seeing it up close and all as I hide behind another tree.

"Stella, fairy of the shining sun!" Stella has blonde hair and has great fashion sense.

"Flora, fairy of nature!" Flora is tan with brunette hair and has a love for nature.

"Musa, fairy of music!" Musa has blue hair with a talent for music.

"Tecna, fairy of technology!" Tecna has purple hair in a pixie cut who is also brilliant with tech.

It was an all out battle between light and dark magic as fairies shot out magic blasts in the air while the Specialists blasted at the monsters from the ground and in the towers. But they kept on coming and growing by the minute. I glared at the Trix, cackling as the good side was struggling to hold the dark army back. Until I smiled wide as a huge fire broke through the middle, stopping the monsters from getting through. "Bloom!" She noticed me and smiled confidently at me. I even saw Sky coming back as well joining the others as they cheered for Bloom. But Icy sure wasn't happy about that.

"That's not possible! I don't believe this!" _Well, believe it. No one messes with my favorite fairy._

"Thought you've gotten rid of me, right? Well, you thought wrong!" Bloom charged up a big fiery blast directly at Icy, turning her to smoke. But she managed to dodge it and her sisters, Darcy and Stormy joined her. Well, so did the Winx to back Bloom up.

"Oh look, more fairies. But so what?" Icy blasted an icy blast, freezing them. But Bloom fought back with her heat blast, destroying the chill the in the air. She looked like she was ready to fry Icy's head off.

"Icy, I'm coming for you!" I watched, eyes balling out, as Icy and Bloom flew over the lake, firing blasts at each other. I was so thrilled at watching the battle on TV that I couldn't pass on an opportunity like this. And the other Winx were taking care of the other witches so I wasn't needed here. I pursued after them, hoping that I could help Bloom out.

And if I can't, then I'm a goner.

* * *

I made it to the lake and I gaped at the sight. Bloom was dodging ice balls left and right, narrowly missing them as she flew through the air and then she vanished when one almost hit her and instead hit a tree. She reappeared and smirked, amused , "That the best you got, witchy poo?" I laughed quietly so they couldn't know I was there. Icy growled at being mocked at and shot ice shards from her chest. Bloom growled back and held out one hand, melting all of them just like that. The sparks coming off of her radiated on me, making me admire her even more.

"Crystal cage!" A huge ice cage caught Bloom in mid-air and its spikes gleamed pure coldness, giving me chills just looking at it. It started falling down at a quick speed and then, it hit the ground, smashing to pieces. Icy laughed evilly and I bit my lip, praying that Bloom was alright. And of course, she was. She appeared behind Icy, laughing in her face and kicked her butt, sending down the lake and crashing through it.

"Woo-hoo! Way to go, Bloom!" _Uh-oh. I think you might said that a bit too loud._ She snapped her head to where I was and she looked pretty scared.

"Georgethe? What are you doing here? You need to go back to Alfea! It's not safe here!" Suddenly, a water-like hand shot out and grabbed Bloom, dragging her down under. I gasped, horrified, that I distracted her and that she could have gotten away. Icy came out, soaked, and she blasted the lake, freezing it completely, chuckling at her creation.

"It's a skating rink. You're done, Bloom!" I gritted my teeth and, without giving it much thought, grabbed a rock and threw at her, only for it to hit her boot. She shot her head at me and smiled rather evilly, making my stomach churn. "Well, what do we have here? Another pest? Well, I can fix that." She snapped her fingers and two huge, bulking dark monsters came out of the ground, trapping me. "Take care of her, my pets." One grabbed my hand and the other grabbed my other hand and they pulled me off the ground, my legs swinging as their grips tightened, crushing my hands.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed out in pain and I tried pulling them out but it was no use. They were too strong. I begged in my head that someone would come and save me when they started pulling my arms put, trying to split me in half. _Bloom, if you can hear me, please help me! Please, someone, anyone, I need help! Please…_ A tear slipped out of my eye when the lake started cracking and ice shards spewed out as Bloom floated out, glowing even more. She saw me suffering and growled, pretty steamed.

"Let her go! NOW!" She shot two big fire balls at each, melting them and freeing me. I stumbled down on my legs and looked at my hands. They were red and sore, probably swollen. I made a quick mental note in my head about something I just figured out when Icy yelled and glowed icy blue.

"That's it! I'm taking you down now!" Her chest spewed out a big, blue ball of icy power and it popped, creating ice shards to trap Bloom in. It completely formed a spiky, icy tower in the lake. "Shake that one off, fairy."

"Bloom! No!" I ran up to her from behind and with one last step, I pushed myself off the ground and tackled her from behind. But Icy was _way_ stronger than me and grabbed me by the collar and hoisted me over the lake. Her eyes were filled with hatred and she snarled at me.

"I've had just about enough of you, you nuisance!" I felt the exact same way about her. She took the Dragon Flame, she and her sisters were destroying everything and were threatening the whole magic dimension, and she was hurting Bloom…_and _me! Then, the familiar surge of energy came flooding back through my veins. It grew stronger and it made me tingle all over. A voice came in my head, making me freeze, not literally.

_I am here. I am here with you. I will always be with you. _I knew that voice anywhere. I closed my eyes as the energy came out like before. I could still see the light peeking through the small holes in the darkness. I opened them and they were filled with determination to wipe that smirk right off her face. "Funny. I was going to say the same about you!"

A bright energy swirl like Bloom's came out and slithered around my body, giving off its golden yellow glow on me. It did that while my hands glowed brightly and they hit her chest, blasting it with bright energy. She cried out and the energy wave came out and hit her completely.

My collar was released.

I felt a huge gust of wind hitting me in all directions.

Everything blurring all together.

I was falling, very quickly actually.

I must have given everything I got when I gave out so much energy at Icy so she let me go.

Right now, I was screaming. That is, until I saw the dragon melt the tower and Bloom narrowed her eyes at Icy and with one final blow, she roared like the dragon as she gave out a humungous wave of fiery magic energy.

It was like the sun, extremely bright, that it made my eyes sting. But I was too busy screaming to enjoy the destruction of the dark army.

Two arms came under my legs and caught me right before I fell in the lake. I looked up to meet two bright vibrant eyes.

"Seriously, do you just like finding danger wherever you go?" I laughed nervously when we saw Icy on the ground, knocked out.

"Just recently, yeah. It might even become a hobby of mine." We both laughed at that before we brought Icy back to Alfea.

And when we did, boy, did they get it! All three of them were sent to Light Rock Monastery as punishment. Well, serves them right. The Winx did a group hug when Bloom saw me standing awkwardly by myself. So she softly grabbed my hand since it was swollen and she hugged me, they all did. I grinned like I was in heaven. Fairy heaven, that is.

And of course, Prince Sky and Bloom shared their first kiss together. It made me melt with happiness.

But when the Trix were escorted through a portal by guards, Icy looked over her shoulder and glared at us, specifically Bloom and I. I gulped and Bloom held my hand as we watched them disappear, along with the portal. They were gone…for now at least.

* * *

Alfea was in full swing, celebrating their victory, all three schools together, safe and sound. But I didn't bother joining them, for I didn't belong there. I wanted to head back once the dizziness and blurriness kicks in. I sat on the well at the school, admiring the starry night sky and the full moon accompanying it. Its white glow made me smile. But, sadly, I'm afraid.

This sight made me think of many things: of home with my family, of Coruscant as my first night there and of Bellwood when Ben and I met again after so long…under the same stars.

"Hey you." Startled, I looked to my left to see Bloom walking up to me. She sat next to me and noticed me holding my hands, still red and aching. She took them in hers and they glowed warm colors. Then the glow stopped and her hands revealed mine and they were no longer red and swollen. "There you go, good as new." I gasped at how my hands weren't red or in agony.

"Thank you, Bloom." My favorite fairy from the Winx Club healed my own two hands, incredible.

"I should be the one thanking you. You practically terminated Icy with your powers before I did. That was something!"

"You saw me do that?"

"Uh-huh. I still can't believe that you have such tremendous power buried inside of you. At first, I thought you were a—".

"A strange little kid that likes disobeying orders and always looks for trouble whenever it's near?"

"Um…kind of, I guess. Anyway, thank you for trying to help me. I really appreciate it." I said you're welcome and continued looking up at the stars, trying to hold back the wave of sadness that kept trying to get out. "So, are you from Magix city? Or are you from someplace else? I don't think I've seen you around here before." _Uh-oh. Not that topic again._

"Uh…I'm…I'm from…uh…" Should I tell her? Well, she's not Ben or Anakin for that matter. And she did save my life and healed my hands. The least I can do in return is to tell her the truth.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me you won't think I'm crazy or anything. Okay?" She didn't look like she thought I was crazy. "Okay, I promise." I took a deep breath and told her everything. Well, just the part where I'm from a parallel world or another dimension and stuff. I excluded the ones surrounding Ben and Anakin, for now so she doesn't get more curious and starts babbling me with questions. When I finish, she was shocked. But as a smile forms on her lips, she believes me.

"So, are you going to head back home anytime soon? Your family must be worried sick about you." I doubt it.

"Nah! Besides, there's still some things I have to take care of. So, I'll see you around?"

"That depends on if we see each other again. Which I hope we do."

"Definitely." We shook our hands when something happened.

I watched, amazed, as a golden energy thread bonded our wrists, linking us together. Bloom was amazed as well. Then, it faded away. "Whoa! What…was that?"

"I have no idea." Then, the signs kicked in. My head swayed side to side and my vision was fading in and out. "I…I got to go now. But, thanks for everything and all that jazz." I hugged her quickly and jolted out of there as fast as my feet could go.

I faintly heard her call my name but I couldn't stop. And I didn't.

My feet finally gave in when I was in the shadows of the forest, its' strange comfort soothing me back to sleep.

* * *

"_Georgethe…Georgethe…_Georgethe! Please wake up. Please…" Someone was shaking me as I stirred under something big and warm and my back was on something plush and soft. The same hand was on my shoulder, shaking me as I bolted up in my seat.

"Ah! Uh…I was…wait…what?" I looked around and saw Ahsoka squatting next to me and we were in my room. I was in bed, under the sheets, and I was back on Coruscant. "What…what happened?"

"You've been unconscious for a few hours. I was so worried. I thought someone hurt you or you hit yourself on the head or something."

"Unconscious?" She must have seen me over the bed on my stomach when I heard their voices.

"Yeah. Actually, it was Anakin who found you like that. He looked pretty stressed and…he thought you were hurt too."_ Oh great. Now, you got him all worked up. What's next? I bet he'll bring the whole temple down if you sprain your leg._

"He told me to stay with you until you woke up. He had to leave for a very important mission and he didn't want you to be alone. My master can be a pain but, he can be caring when he wants to be." I grinned at the thought of him worried about me. Maybe he does care about me…maybe more than just his responsibility.

"When will he come back?"

"I don't know, maybe a day or two. Who knows? He may be back by tomorrow. It depends on how long it's going to take."

It was fine. Besides, these thoughts ran through my mind. I visited the world of the Winx. I also met Bloom and my powers wiped the maniacal smirk off Icy's face. But that voice that told me I wasn't alone, I knew that voice. It belonged to the same person that put me in this mess in the first place.

Soronia.

* * *

Light Rock Monastery was a tranquil place, filled with peace and wonder, a land where everyone was at joy with themselves. Well, almost everyone. The Trix were in their room, in robes and had flower hats on their heads, to give them tranquility.

"Ugh! This place makes me want to puke!" Darcy complained just like Stormy did.

"Tell me about it. Nothing but flowers and butterflies…ugh! It makes me sick!"

"Sisters, I hate it too! The sooner we find a way to break out of this place, the sooner we can get revenge on the Winx. Especially Bloom. And that kid too. I swear, what I would do to break free from this prison…"

All of a sudden, loud crashes and noise was on the other side of the door. BANG! CRASH! BOOM! It drew the witches' attention. That's when their door was breached free from its hinges and it hit the floor. Smoke came out and the figure standing in the doorway was wearing an alien like suit with a mask on. The gray smoke came in and it covered everything.

The Trix started coughing and the smoke wasn't really smoke. It was knockout gas.

It went up their noises and one by one, the Trix collapsed on the floor. They were all out.

The stranger walked up and glanced down on the witches and spoke through the mask.

"Your wish…is my command. But soon, you'll have to follow _my_ commands."

The gas overtook the room until it died down, giving the stranger enough time to escape, along with the Trix.

**Hmm, I wonder who that stranger was? And what did he/she/it want with the Trix? I really had fun typing this up and the magic thread bonding their hands is something that may be revealed way later in the story, if I remember. In the next one, I think I should add some Star Wars/Ben 10 magic and something else. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, tell me in a review what you think, let me know of any errors, hugs and smiles to you all, and I found out this story has over a 1,000 views. Awesome! Thanks everybody! Until next time, I'm out! Peace! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Research

**Hey guys! I know it's been like FOREVER since I last updated. Well, I was trying to finish Cyber Spooks! which I did so you can read it completely if you want. And, in the last chapter, I did use some parts from Nick's version in the third special 'Battle for Magix' so give credit to the creators, not me.**

**And I missed typing this story so here I am!**

**Anyway, let's get down to business! I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 11. Research

(Anakin's P.O.V.)

"Well, that could have gone better." Obi-Wan and I walked out the double doors. The planet we arrived on was Christophsis and it was once again under Separatist control thanks to the blockade. Luckily, we took it down just like all the rest. And just moments ago, we were trying to settle a negotiation with the leader in charge of the attack.

But it didn't go according to plan.

"You didn't have to get rough on him, you know. We would have had a mutual understanding." We were walking away from the tower that the Separatist general was residing in during the invasion.

"Please, you saw that it was getting nowhere near that. Face it; he got what was coming to him." And right on cue, the whole tower started to collapse as it exploded from the inside. The roof even crashed a few feet from them. Obi-Wan shook his head, ashamed.

"Oh Anakin. Sometimes I wonder when you will come to your senses." I rolled my eyes at him when we finally reached Rex, Cody, and the troops and also…to see how the general was doing. He was fidgeting as the clones bonded up his hands. Captain Rex said, "We've retrieved the general, just as you ordered, sir!"

"Good work, Rex." Obi-Wan spoke up.

"And sometimes, even your most ludicrous ideas seem to get the job done."

I smirked at his comment. "I'll take that as a compliment."

But I felt worried over leaving Georgethe behind in her room when we left. I still had no idea what was wrong with her. But the sooner we were done here, the sooner we can get back so I can get an explanation out of her.

"Now, General, how about we get back to my version of…negotiation?" He gulped as I cracked my neck and I smirked, amused. This was going to be fun.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

_The sounds of pressing buttons and explosions on the screen were the only sounds in the R.V. My shoulder bumped into Ben's and he shoved me aside as he kept hitting buttons on his game controller rather too quickly._

_We were playing Sumo Slammers the Video Game while Grandpa Max was busy with fixing the R.V. while Gwen was inside with us, laying down on her bunk bed reading._

"_Come on, Tennyson! Just one more super punch! And…" He pressed the X and Y buttons together to do a Sumo Slammer Punch Combo that brought my player's energy bar down to zero. "Player 1 Wins!" Ben punched fists in the air, cheering victoriously. Gwen rolled her eyes and focused back on her book. "Ben Tennyson, full-fledged Sumo Slammer Champion!"_

"_Congrats, Ben. You sure know how to play." I shook hands with him and he grinned proudly. Until I smirked that is._

"_But I bet you're not good at playing basketball as I am." He crossed his arms and smirked back._

"_Is that a challenge?" He asked._

"_I think it is." I answered back._

"_Then I accept. Last one out there is a dorky dweeb!" Gwen shot up in her bed and exclaimed, angry, "Hey!" Ben laughed as he stuck his tongue out at her before he ran out the door. I gave her an apologetic smile and I ran out after him._

I feel like someone is shaking my arm. Truth be told, someone was. My face was lying down on my right cheek on a smooth yet hard surface. "Georgethe, come on, wake up." I moaned, feeling my eyes burn as they started to crack open. My vision started clearing and I saw Ahsoka's face hovering over me and I sleepily smiled at her. "Hey, Ahsoka. What's up?"

"What's up is this: what are you doing sleeping in the library?" Oh yeah, I forgot about that. After I woke up this morning from my second sleep, I was freaking out that I traveled to the Winx's world and used my still mysterious powers on Icy as well as heard Soronia talking to me in my head and let's not forget I heard Ben, Gwen and Kevin's voices as well.

I wanted to get to the bottom of it and I thought doing some research would help me get somewhere; anywhere into what the heck my situation was. I knew there was a library in the temple and I immediately went to work. But unfortunately, when I tried to look up any files or data on the theory of different worlds and such beside the one I'm in now and the possibility that there are others out there that have the same ability to travel in your sleep like me.

But nothing came up on the archives. I was growing upset which each minute passing so I though clearing my mind would help me think straight. It did, however, I guess closing my eyes for a few minutes made me fall into a deep sleep. Oops!

"I-I was just looking some stuff up on the archives. I was just…curious." But what's even more curious is that my dream was on a past memory, a painful one at that, on what it was like with Ben in my life. I've started to get more of them lately. I mean, I did look back on them in the past but only once in a while. Even they make me feel content, but at the same time, disappointed.

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Curious? About what?" I didn't want to lie to her about my research and she is my friend so she has to right to know. At least, part of it. So, I told her about my research on the idea of other worlds, galaxies, universes and such existing beside this one. It actually intrigued her.

"Well, it could be possible. But if there's no result in the archives, then it may not be true. But you never know." But that only made me want to know more. I pushed the seat back, stood up, pushed it forward, and walked past a confused Ahsoka.

"Hey, where are you going to now?"

"I got to go now and…do stuff."

"Okay. But I just got word that Anakin and Obi-Wan took down the first blockade. They should be able to come back by the afternoon while Master Plo-Koon and Master Aayla Secura handle the next two."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

I heard her respond back and I walked out of the doors.

* * *

The door was knocked on three times. A few seconds past by when a voice answered. "Enter, you may."

The door opened and closed and I sat down in front of him while he meditated. "Youngling, you are here, why?"

"Master Yoda, I have so much to tell you. First off, I found out that I have powers and that I'm Force-sensitive…"

After explaining everything that's happened (and to save you guys the trouble of listening to be babble on and on about it), I waited for his response. "A new friend you made, I see."

"Yeah, Bloom is so awesome! She's kind, sweet and compassionate. She cares so much about her friends and family and she'd do anything to protect them," I started to feel pain growing in my chest and I touched where my heart was, "She…reminds me of somebody else I…used to know."

"Troubled, you are young one. Sadness, I feel. For someone…you know?"

"Yes…but…I don't want to talk about it." I didn't want to look back into the past again. Once a day is enough for me to take. He nodded.

"Well, what do you think, Master Yoda? What does this all mean?" He rubbed his chin like he had a beard. He held it when he spoke, in a riddle like way, and he said only this.

"Patience…is a virtue."

_That's it? That's all he has to say? A fortune cookie is much more wiser than this! _"Uh, what exactly does that mean, Master?"

"You must let them come to you. Be patient, you must." Patient? I _have _been patient for the past few days and so far, things have gone so hectic that they have made me go beyond being patient!

"Master, not to be disrespectful, but I _have_ been patient. And I met my-my 'friend' again-and after two years, let me tell you! And there was the magic thread bonding ordeal and Soronia was speaking to me inside my head too! I'm losing my mind over here, Master, and I don't know what to do. I need guidance…I…I need help." And I did.

"Then, patience, you must have. Only then, will you understand. Meditate, helps it does, to clear the mind."

"Do you think it could be possible that I could contact Soronia in my meditative state?"

"The answer to that, I do not know. Try it out, see then, you will." Well, I guess trying is better than doing nothing.

"Okay. Thank you, Master Yoda." I stood up and bowed to him. "I'll let you know if anything else happens and I'll come to you immediately." He nodded and smiled at me. "Teaching with Skywalker made you stronger, it has."

I grinned at the sound of his name. "He may be annoying but he has helped me learn. Even if he made me lose my temper," I winced at that moment, even though I already told him about it. "I just…don't know if I should tell him or the others yet. I'm worried that if they knew, they'd think I'm some kind of…" I didn't want to finish that sentence. "…Monster."

I closed my eyes too tightly, afraid of tear slipping out. "Ashamed, you should not be. Kind, you are. Try your best, you do. Judged by your looks, people do. But stay strong, you try. Hope for happiness, always, you do."

I felt his hand on mine. I looked down to see his wise old eyes look into mine. "Give up, do not, on hope. Come, it will."

I hoped he was right.

But he was right.

I hoped with all my heart that everything starts to make sense from here on out.

* * *

I walked beside Ahsoka as we entered the hanger. I balled my eyes out at seeing it up close and real. The outer wall was lined up with twenty garages where individual ships could be stored and sealed. Ahsoka even told me that twenty-eight more ships could be stored directly in front of the small garages. The room was bisected by a walkway that led to the extended platform. On either side were two separate platforms which could lower down into a larger work area.

"Well, what do you think of it so far?"

"Do I even need to say it? This…is AWESOME!" I shrieked as I ran all over the place as the big-time fan I was and still am. She laughed at how everyone in the hanger with us was staring at me like I was mentally ill. I stopped at the center when I noticed them, I blushed bright pink in my cheeks, and gave them an apologetic smile for my silly behavior. "S-Sorry." Ahsoka walked up beside me and saw how I was staring at it intently. "Ooh, what is this?" My long, thin finger pointed at the circular device.

"This is a command center. It helps us coordinate flight patterns of the ships and it lets us control the hyperdrive docking rings that float around in Coruscant's orbit." I raised my brows at her and asked, "Are those the rings that let small fighters travel when they want to enter hyper-space?" She nodded, "Yep!" I grinned widely, "Cool!"

That's when we heard loud noises up ahead and one clone ran up to manage the command center. I heard voices coming out of it and he was talking back to them, but I was in too much of a trance as I watched two big ships flying towards the mouth of the hanger and to the platforms. They both landed safely and slowly while Ahsoka watched with me as well. When they landed, the doors automatically opened to reveal two figures in the doorway. I recognized them both instantly.

But when I saw the sides of the ships had graffiti on them, my artistic side took over. I ran over to the one on the right and touched the cold, rough surface. I scanned over the designs and became interested as I drooled over the colors, the styles, the way they lure me into looking over it some more.

"Georgethe?" I flinched at that familiar voice behind me. I turned around when his hands gripped on my shoulders and he looked frantic. But there was a hint of worry in his eyes. "First, you get knocked out by who knows what and now you're jumping all over the place acting like you got a boatload of presents!" I got confused to why he was being so worried over me.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I groaned and face-palmed myself, feeling guilty. I must have 'fallen asleep' when Anakin came in my room. He must have thought I was unconscious which I probably must have.

"I uh-I must have been asleep. People say that I'm a heavy sleeper. I'm sorry if I gave you a heart attack or something." I gave him a real apologetic smile and hugged his torso. I could feel his body growing tense when I made contact. I looked up and saw his cheeks turning a bright pink. I smirked, thinking '_Hmm, interesting.'_

"Aw, were you worried about me?" I batted my eyes at him and he stuttered. Wow, the great and fearless Anakin Skywalker was speechless. I giggled at how cute he looked and he crossed his arms and glared at me. "Why, Master Jedi, it would appear that you are speechless." He rolled his eyes at me, clearly not amused. But I smiled at him, feeling grateful.

"Well, I think it was sweet of you to care about me like that." I bit back another giggle when his cheeks grew pinker so I turned back to the graffiti. I brushed the surface with my fingers, tracing the lines of the images. "Wow! This is so cool!"

A familiar laugh interrupted my thoughts. "Something tells me that you're into art." I turned around and saw Anakin smirking at me with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan nearby. I blushed and bit my bottom lip, trying to stop myself from grinning. "Maybe…I guess you could me a fan of art…an artist, so to speak."

Anakin smirked more, amused at me, "Oh really? What kind of art do you like?" I responded back, "Oh, lots of kinds, actually. But I'm more into drawings and 2-D art and such." Anakin looked at it with me. He turned to look at me while my eyes were stuck to the ship. "I…I'm sorry for acting like that. I…I was just freaking out over nothing, that's all." I turned to face him and our eyes met. "It's okay. I still appreciate it. And thanks for telling Ahsoka to look after me before you left." He smiled at me and I did the same. "You're welcome."

I heard Obi-Wan calling for us and we followed him and Ahsoka out of the hanger. I ran up so I walk beside Ahsoka and behind Obi-Wan while he and Anakin discussed about the mission. I understood most of it, what with blockades and the Separatists, who work for the Sith and want to control the whole galaxy and take out the whole Jedi Order and the Republic. It's a long story…

"I think that the Council will want to discuss about the mission later this evening. So, I'll start to prepare in case it does come it that. I'll leave you three to it then." Anakin nodded, "Okay, Master. Go do…whatever it is that you do in your free time," he said amused at what he had in mind when it came to his former master and his free time. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at him and waved farewell to me and Ahsoka and we waved back before he walked out the automatic double doors.

"So, who feels like doing some training?" Anakin asked and I bolted up to a high jump. "I DO!" I hugged him more tightly and this time, I didn't want to let him go for the rest of the day. After today's talk with Master Yoda, there was nothing I'd rather do than to spend time with Anakin, even if he's my assigned supervisor.

Still, it would be nice to spend some more time with him and the others. They're my new friends and I bet they felt the same way. They, plus Bloom and I guess the Winx Club, are the only close friends I have. And I don't want to lose that…not again.

He looked down at me, confused yet freaked out by my ecstatic response to his invitation. Ahsoka laughed at seeing her master so perplexed in the situation he was in. "Master, it looks like you got yourself your very own number one fan!" I felt him walking away so I hanged on and I bet he was giving me an annoyed look while Ahsoka was enjoying this. Well, so what? I needed him as close to me as possible. Why? Well, I guess…I just…felt a strange urge to…if that makes any sense…which I bet it doesn't.

"Um, I guess that means yes?" I looked up and began to smirk at him, feeling somewhat more brave than shy around him. "You got that right, Skyguy." Ahsoka laughed out harder and I expected him to get more steamed. But he wasn't. Instead, he smirked and I could see some mischief lurking in his eyes. _Uh oh, you're asking for it now._

The next thing I know, Anakin threw me over his shoulder and started laughing while I was throwing a fit. "Anakin! Put me down!" He laughed even more at how steamed _I _sounded, "Hmm, let me think about it. Um…no." I gave out a ticked groan and started punching his back when he made me fall over some and I yelped. "Ahsoka, help me out here!" But when I tried to look at her, I gaped.

Ahsoka was floating alongside us. My guess is that he's using the Force on her so she couldn't help bust me out. I narrowed my eyes at an entertained looking Anakin, who was smirking at the both of us. "Never mess with a Jedi…especially if it's me."

* * *

(Ben's P.O.V.)

We parked just outside the cave and we all got out right away. I wanted to get this whole thing over with. I was getting a migraine just thinking about what to do or what to say to Georgethe when we find her. Luckily, we were able to get in touch with some of the Plumbers so they could look after the town in case there was an alien threat or something while we were gone, for who knows how long this was going to take.

Kevin and I followed Gwen into the cave and we stopped when we reached the end of it.

"So, what's the plan, exactly?" Kevin asked while Gwen started to reach out to touch the wall in front of us.

"We look for Georgethe; that's the plan." Kevin rolled his eyes at me.

"Some plan! We don't ever know where to start looking. For all we know, she could be hurdling into a black hole or something." That made something in me snap. The mere though of her getting sucked into an actual black hole was ridiculous. But still, you never know what lurks beyond these walls...

"Don't worry about it, Kevin. I got this."

"How exactly is this going to work?" I asked.

"Well, I should be able to pinpoint her through the swarm of different dimensions and stuff. It'll just take a few minutes."

"Are how exactly are you going to pinpoint her if we have nothing of hers to trace it?"

Gwen suddenly smirked and grabbed my wrist, "Like this." Then, Gwen started pulling off my jacket and when she yanked it completely off, I jumped at how cold it got in here. I shivered and rubbed my bare arms while Gwen took my jacket in her hands and made it glow pink. "Since you made contact with her, I should be able to detect her scent on your jacket and use that same scent to track her."

Kevin looked impressed, "Smart. Why isn't _she_ leading this team?" Gwen blushed at his words and I glared at him. I wasn't in the mood for Kevin's remarks and I was freezing while they were perfectly fine. How come I'm the only one that's freezing over here?!

"Got it! Now," she tossed my jacket back to me and I immediately put it back on. I sighed, relaxing at the needed warmth filled up my body and I was no longer cold. "Let's do it."

That's when Gwen put out both of her hands and they, plus her eyes, glowed pink.

Then, something happened.

The wall started glowing multiple colors and they shimmered as it opened up like a portal should. I couldn't see the image that was showing but I didn't care. "Come on! Let's go!" I ran past Gwen to the portal.

"Ben, wait!" Gwen cried out. "Tennyson!" Kevin yelled out. But I ignored them and jumped right through it.

Then, all the shimmering colors imaginable vanished as I started to fall down at a lightning rate.

I started screaming and I started to dial my watch so I could transform into an alien that save me from becoming a pancake.

But when I found a perfect one (Goop), I landed in a big, rose bush and luckily, this one didn't have thorns in it. "Whew! That was a close one." But just when I said that, I heard two more screams and they were getting louder by the second. And I had a feeling I knew who those screams belonged to.

That's when I saw Gwen landing on top of Kevin as they fell on another rose bush near the one I was on. "Thanks for cushioning my fall." Gwen said grateful and Kevin smiled at her. "Well, I wouldn't want any thorns to pierce your skin, now would I?" She smiled back at him when they both locked eyes and they started leaning into each other when I cleared my throat loudly. "Uh, when you two are done drooling over each other, you might want to take a look at this."

I started walking out of to where we were on top of a cliff that overlooked the whole area of...wherever this place was. Gwen and Kevin joined me and we all awed at the sight. "Whoa..."

It was something out of a fairy-tale book, it I ever read one that is, which I never have. The entire scenery was filled with trees and hills filled with flowers, majestic creatures like pixies and sprites and it had a strange vibe to it...almost like...a magical one. Georgethe did say she loved the whole fairy-tale theme and such.

"It's so beautiful here," Gwen breathed out as she gazed out when the sun shined down on the lake down below, giving it a light blue and golden yellow glow.

"Eh, I guess. So, where do we start looking?" Kevin asked, obviously not impressed by this.

That's when we heard a big thunder clap that came from the distance. I peered over to where it was coming from. It was at a big building out over the forest and it looked pristine, like a boarding school, only this one looked much more nicer. But that's when I saw dark clouds coming their way and it was growing at an unnatural rate. It was started to come over to where we were and I could already smell in in the air. A storm was definitely coming...and it was big..._very big._

But that wasn't all. I heard stomping, almost the same as an army marching, and it was. Except the army was made up of monsters and they were glowing a dark shade of purple to match their blood red skin. Giant ones, long ones, flying ones, there was a whole variety of them! And they were heading for the school, which I'm guessing, is their target.

"I'm guessing that way."

**Okay, so there you have it! So, what do you think? And what world do you think that was Team 10 was in? Leave me your thoughts and predictions in a review, please! And I chose Christophsis for the first planet to be under the blockades because it's been in the middle of the Clone Wars many times and I liked how they represented it in the show.**

**Now, I think I'll have the next one up by next week, I hope. Now, if you have any questions or if you're confused on something, let me know and I'll try my best to help you out.**

**So, tell me in a review what your thoughts are on this chapter, follow and favorite my stories and me (of course), smiles and hugs to you all, and I'll do my best to get this story up and running like it should! Until next time, bye guys! ;)**


End file.
